The Secret Life
by dakoda
Summary: A man from Sam's past comes back to haunt her, thus revealing a big secret, she gets SG-1 and her old team to help hunt him down.


I know I'm not very good at writing, so please don't be mean, but some feed back would be great, thankyou.

And just a special thanks to those of you who have left feed back or added my previous stories to your favorite story, favorite author, or author alert lists, it means a lot to me!

:o) THANKYOU SO MUCH :o)

A SECRET LIFE.........

Major Samantha Carter was in her Laboratory doing some tests on an object SG-5 bought back from their last trip through the Stargate, from PX2-784, with the completely irritable Dr Mackay. "Mackay what exactly are you doing down there?" she asked, as she caught him kneeling on the floor behind the table directly opposite from her.

"Well Sam," he started but when he saw Sam's fire blazing blue eyes, he quickly corrected himself, "I-I mean Major Carter, I was just ahh, just....." _'just looking at your smooth silky white calfs, wanting to feel my hand brush delicate little patterns up pass your knees, to your inner thighs and under that gorgeous tight black skirt,'_ he sighed.

"Just what Mackay? Spit it out!" she barked when he saw his eyes glaze over, this was his normal fantasizing stance.

"Well it's not often you come into work in something other then your BDU's!" he smiled sweetly as he got off the floor.

"You were looking at my legs, weren't you? YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY LEGS?" she managed to growl out.

"And what beautiful legs I must say!" he said smugly.

She ignored him, but gave him a glare that would have even scared Ba'al, "Yeah well what can I say, I was on a date, I didn't think I would be called back to the base on a Sunday to work on an alien device did I?"

"Well the General wanted you to look at it before it goes to area 51!"

"Lets just do this, now we know that it is made of wood and has carvings on it, Daniel doesn't recognise it as a language, so we still have no idea of what it could be?" she replied as she traced her thin digits over one of the markings.

3 hours latter an angry Sam and arrogant looking Mackay were still looking at the box when she let out an angry grunt and slammed her fist down on the lid. "What did you do that for....," he was about to continue when there was a small click from the carved antique box and the lid opened.

They sat in silence for what was probably only a few seconds but actually felt like hours, "Well that was a bloody wast of time!" Sam growled out, "I had to leave my date at the resturant, for this? He said if I walked out, not to bother trying to ring him ever again, for this? An empty F##king box? Just send the stupid thing to area 51, you do the report, I'm going home!" and without another thought she stormed out of the door heading towards the lift.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SAM, SAM WAIT UP!" Daniel yelled from down one of the corridors.

"What Daniel? I'm not in the mood for anything today, so I'll apologise now for sounding blunt, but what do you want?"

He was quite taken back at the tone that Sam gave him, he had never seen her like this before but he sighed and decided to ask his question anyway, "Well I was just wondering how your date went? I thought you were going out to lunch with that lawyer, ahh whats his name? Andy, Andrew....."

"Allen Davies!" she growled. "Well I have had a shit of a day, so let me just say that, I went on my date got called into work by the General, told Allen that I had to go, and you know what he said?" and she continued when he just raised one of his eyebrows in question, "That if I left, he didn't want to see me again, I had no choice, I couldn't say no as it was a direct order, so we broke up over a f##king stupid empty wooden box, that has no importance at all, and then I'm stuck in that room with Mackay trying to look up my skirt every 5 minuets!" she turned when she heard the soft ting of the elevator doors opening and stalked in leaving a shocked Daniel in her wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 2 months later, Sam had returned to her normal self and had apologized to Daniel and Mackay and everyone else that she had turned on in the last couple of weeks. She was sitting in the commissary with Daniel, Jack and Teal'c when a call from General Hammond came over the PA system.

"SG-1 TO THE BRIEFING ROOM ASAP, SG-1 TO THE BRIEFING ROOM ASAP."

"I wonder what that could be about?" asked Daniel.

"Only one way to find out!" stated Colonel O'Neill as they all got up and half walked, half jogged to the briefing room.

"Please take a seat SG-1," the General was already seated. The Colonel Sat on the right of Hammond while Sam sat beside him, and on the other side Daniel sat opposite Jack and Teal'c opposite Sam. "We have received a rather weird request and I am not exactly sure of the details yet, but we have some guests that are being led down here to explain everything right now."

"Were did this request come from General Hammond?" questioned Teal'c as the others looked at him.

"It was an anonymous call, but he gave me his security level ID number and his security clearance matches that of the Presidents......!" was all he got to say as there was a knock at the briefing room door, "Enter!" he barked.

Two SF's entered first and stood just off to the side of the opened doors to allow six rather large men, built just like Teal'c, to file into the room.

The first man through the door was very tall, very strong looking that you could even see some of his muscle structure through his light blue dress shirt and his calf and thigh muscles ripple under his black cargo pants. His hair was the same color as Daniels, it was cut into a short but spiky style and he had emerald green eyes, tanned skin and a clean shaven face.

The next into the room was a tall man as well but just a little shorter then the first, he was waring long black dress pants and a white dress shirt, he was well defined as well, he had jet black hair and dark blue eyes, he was paler then the first but was also clean shaven, but by the look of his chin it looked like he used to have a beard as his skin their was a lot lighter then the rest of his face.

The third guy looked like he was the oldest of the group, he wore cream cargo pants and a black shirt and as with all of them it looked like they all worked out daily, his hair was brown and he had such dark brown eyes that when you looked into them you might actually see his soul, he was tanned and tall as well, maybe just as tall as the first.

The fourth of the men was shorter then all of them, he had long cream pants and a navy blue shirt on, his hair was blond, lighter then Daniel's but darker then Sam's, and his eyes were sky blue.

The second last man was a tall man as well he had black hair and dark brown beady eyes that seamed to pierce you, as if just from one look he could read what you were thinking. His skin was the darkest, but unlike the rest of them he had a beard, not a long one, but not just stubble either. He had navy blue cargo pants and a cream shirt.

Last but not least was another rather large and strong man, with light brown hair and sea green eyes, he was clean shaven and had a nice tan, he wore long black dress pants and a grey checked shirt.

When the SF's first came into the briefing room SG-1 and Hammond turned to look at the visitors, Sam jumped out of her chair, "CHARGE!" she yelled, Tiger, Charge and Snake stepped forward in front of the other 3 and saluted Sam, she rolled her eyes, and saluted them back "At ease Commander and Lieutenant Commanders."

"Aye aye Captain," they all replied.

"God, come here you idiots," she said as she launched herself into Charges arms, he lifted her off the ground and planted a kiss on her check she placed one of her now clammy hands over his cheek and looked into his eyes, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, any of you, but," she hugged all the others as Charge placed her feet back on the ground, "what are you all doing here?"

"Major Carter, how about you introduce us all as you seem to know who they are?" the General asked a little confused.

"Yes sir, well this is my team, I'd like you to meet Charge....," she started but was cut off by General Hammond.

"Their real names Major!" he said harshly.

"Sorry sir, but that information is classified," she replied.

"How can their names be classified, Carter, it's just their names for crying out loud," Colonel O'Neill said as he smirked at her.

"Actually it is Sir, you know how you said about the anonymous call and the security clearance matches the Presidents?" she waited till she received their nods, "Well all of ours are including mine," she said as she pointed to the 6 men standing behind her. "Now do you want to know their names or not," she snapped, all of her team mates just smiled while SG-1 answered with slight nods of their heads, so she continued, "as I was saying this is Charge," she pointed to the blond hair and green eyed man, "Snake," he had Jet black hair and dark blue eyes, "Bear," the one with brown hair and dark brown eyes, "Tiger," he had blond hair and sky blue eyes, "Digger," black hair and brown eyes and the last of the men, "and Crash," he had light brown hair and deep sea green eyes.

"Ok take a seat please gentlemen," the General waited till they had each taken a seat around the briefing room table. "Now whats going on, and start at the beginning?" He looked around at the new group and gave them each a look that clearly said, 'spit it out and no bull shit'.

Charge looked at Sam, "go ahead, I'll take the rap from the President, he never gets angry at me," she smirked.

He nodded, "Ok General Hammond, what we are about to tell you all must not be spoken about to anyone else, do you understand," Charge sighed and waited till he had gotten their yes' then he continued, "Well it started approximately 12 years ago, Star," he pointed to Sam, "Snake, Tiger and I had just come back from one of our overseas missions."

"Yeah Star is the only ever female to be a Navy Seal!" stated a proud Digger, "and so is Charge, Snake and Tiger, not girls just Seals." Digger clarified with a nervous laugh when Snake, Charge and Tiger glared at him.

Sam laughed, "well there was that time that you three had to go undercover as a transvestites, for that drug bust a few years back in Japan."

"Yeah say any more Star and I'll tell them some of my stories, like the time we needed a diversion over in Kuwait, and the only thing you could come up with to grab the attention of those 3 gang members from the door was to lift your shirt up and yell over here boys in Arabic," Snake, Tiger and Charge pissed them selves laughing, while Daniel, Teal'c, Jack and General Hammond looked shocked. "Although that kept the enemy entertained long enough to grab the imprisoned American Marines and sneak back out with them so you did a pretty good job."

At their looks she decided to clarify, "after being the only female in the Navy Seals, you kind of get used to it, having to share showers with 12 other guys, and there was quite a few times when we were captured by the enemy and stripped in front of each other and then tortured and interrogated for information,, but what can I say, the boys in our team used to say and I will quote, 'If we had never seen you naked before we would have thought you had balls!" they all laughed except for SG-1 and Hammond they still had a shocked look on their face.

"Where's our Major gone?" asked Hammond, and with her questioning look he added, "in the hole entire 5 years you have been here we have not heard you swear or say anything like that before, were all kind of shocked."

"Well this is the real me, we'll get to that information shortly."

"So your a squid? Well I suppose its better then a Marine! Anyway how did they let you join, only males are allowed to train to become Navy Seals, you have to be extremely fit, you get sent on a lot of possible suicide missions and not to mention that you need 3 very high recommendations on your application form!" asked a shocked Jack.

"Oh let me tell them, please Star, I love this story!" said an excited Snake, Sam just looked at him with an amused smile on her face and nodded. "Well, Charge, Tiger and I were training in the Navy gym on base, when in walked Star in her dress uniform, she stormed up Captain Jamison, our boss and demands to know why her letter of application keeps getting sent back to her! Captain Jamison just gave her a smirk and says in a very sarcastic voice, 'I'm sorry but how did you get to become a Lieutenant Commander if you don't even know what sex you are?,' You should have seen the look on her face, she stalks right up to him, toe to toe, she stands on the balls of her feet to glare at him straight in his eyes, mean while the Captain is clearly still a whole foot taller then what she is but she doesn't even care when he gives her a murderous look back, nobody and I mean nobody has ever stood up to him like that. After a few minuets of silence she makes a deal with him that if she can take him down in a fight he has to let her try out, there are no rules, so anything goes! Now by this time just about all the people in the gym are watching them and then the Captain smiles, 'what do you think boys,' he says, 'we have nothing to worry about, so bring it on'. So she goes and changes and comes back to the fighting mat that's at the gym, but by now the spectators have grown in size from just the 11 Navy Seals to about 50 other personal. The Captain got in the first 3 punches to the face and we all thought that she was done for, then without warning she drops to the floor and swings her leg out and then BANG he's on his back, before he even knows what happened Stars grabbed his foot and twists his ankle so much that for him to try and escape he has to roll on to his stomach and then no sooner than he does that, that shes sitting on his thighs, her legs holding his legs down, and has both of his arms twisted behind his back, and here he is yelling out 'I GIVE, I GIVE', It was freaking hilarious." They all laughed and Sam just rolled her eyes.

"So the Captain had no choice but to give her a chance, he grumbled and told her he was taking it easy on her but we all could see that he was very impressed with her, he had trouble getting SECNAV to agree to it but she had 11 Navy Seals supporting her and they decided to give her a chance. In the 4 years as a Navy Seal she rose two rates to end up with the rank of Captain and her and Charge ended up in the top 2 out of the 11 of us!" finished Tiger.

"Captain? But isn't that lower than a Lieutenant Commander, well at least it sounds like it is!" asked Daniel.

"No a Captain is in between a Colonel and Brig General." answered General Hammond.

"Wow Sam," smiled Daniel with one of his beautiful smiles.

"Yes that's very impressive considering how fast you moved up in the ranks!" replied Hammond.

"Well they are in the Navy Seals, there missions are all extremely high risked, they send them on the missions that all the other contingents aren't trained to handle!" stated Jack looking very awed.

"Indeed!" rumbled Teal'c remembering reading something about them when he was told he needed to learn the ranks of the Air Force, Marine, and Navy when he first started to live on Earth.

"Alright boys calm down, red is not a good colour for a Navy Captain and an Air Force Major, continue your story Charge!" they looked at her and her face was bright red, they all burst out laughing again, but it wasn't long before they stopped as they received a glare from her.

"Yes boss!" the 6 new comers said together.

"Boss?" asked Hammond.

"Yeah Star's our boss," stated Bear.

"Ok well as I was saying we were approached by a man that worked as a Secret Service Agent for the president, he informed us that we were being ordered to attend a meeting with the president himself, he told us it was top secret and gave us a time and day to be at the white house, that's the only information he gave us, anyway we got to the meeting and we were told that we had been placed under a sort of surveillance for quite some time so that they could assess our fighting, tracking skills and techniques and apparently we had exceeded all their expectations and so we were the chosen two."

Sam continued on for Charge, "you see the president back then had started a group called 'ATAT', and he wanted us to train and recruit 8 more people to join our team, 10 in total," before she could continue General Hammond cut in.

"What does 'ATAT' stand for?"

"Anti Terrorism Assassination Team, the president arranged for 6 countries to start one too, there is one team, with 10 ATAT Special Agents in each of the other 5 countries," Sam answered Hammond's question.

"What does it actually mean, and what does it involve?" asked a confused Daniel, while Teal'c just raised an eyebrow and Hammond and Jack looked to Sam.

"We are an elite team of assassins, specially chosen for our skills in hand to hand combat and hand to hand weapons knowledge, skills and training. We are skilled in the use of the military sniper M-24, plus other sniper semi-automatics. We all speak, read and write 10 or more languages, this is a requirement as we often go over seas to track some of our targets, and we are professionally trained profilers." Tiger looked down at the table and Crash took the hint and continued.

"5 years ago one of our targets, target 785," Sam shot her head up and looked at Crash and butted in.

"That's why your here isn't it?" she asked and got a head nod in return from her old team mates, "No, no, no," Sam just groaned and placed her fore head on the solid mahogany wood table in front of her.

"Charge was informed by one of our contacts in Home Land Security that he was back on radar and he only wants the best of the best on this case," replied Snake.

"So this guy wants us?" asked Jack looking excited.

"Actually he wants Star!" stated Bear, while Colonel O'Neill just mumbled something under his breath.

"Who is this target 785?" questioned Hammond.

"His name is Hassain Ma'hayat, 7 years ago I was ordered to carry out his termination, but when I got to where the information had stated he would be, I was immediately attacked by 5-6 men, I passed out and awoke in intensive care at the hospital, they didn't expect me to make it, they told me that the attackers must have thought I was dead otherwise they wouldn't have stopped. I kept drifting in and out of consciousness, and 3 days later Charge came to tell me about my family," Sam's voice broke so she quickly stood and turned her back on the people at the table but it wasn't before they saw a lonely tear slide down her cheek.

Charge new how hard this was for her so he leaned back and grabbed her hand, he decided to tell them for her, "While she was on the mission, Ma'hayat broke into her house and murdered Star's husband Max and their 2 year old twin girls, Alana and Arayan." All of the ATAT's new, but the look on Hammond and SG-1's faces flickered between pain and hurt for not being told, sympathy and shock.

"How do you know it was this Ma'hayat?" asked Jack.

"They got his finger prints from the bruises that his hand had made around Arayan's tiny throat!" she choked out, Charge was rising out of his chair to comfort her but she just held out her hand near her shoulder and did a succession of quick hand movements, kind of like sign language but with one hand.

"Yes ma'am," and so he just nodded and sat back down.

Sam cleared her throat and took a few deep breaths before she turned and sat back down in her seat, she avoided all eye contact, and so General Hammond and SG-1 all decided not to press the subject further. "Sorry for yelling at you Charge!" SG-1 and Hammond looked at her with a confused look on their faces.

"You didn't yell anything or at anyone Sam!" Daniel stated.

"Not verbally she didn't but in Seal signing she gave me an arse chewing," he smirked and she smiled at him. "She's just to stubborn, to want to look like she needs help or comfort."

"You can continue the explanation of Ma'hayat please," mumbled Sam.

"Then 5 years ago he tried to steel top secret documents on a new bio hazardous chemical weapon. We new he was trying to steal the documents for it so we had Star go undercover as Captain Samantha Carter she was stationed in Washington DC, her job was to track him down, we new he was in the immediate area though, and to find out how he was going to steal the information, but not long after she went undercover he went off the grid, he never got any information though," Bear answered Hammond's question.

"About a week after we lost track of him we all started to received death threats, letters about how he was going to kill us and phone calls where he had claimed that he had kidnapped one of us and was torturing them, and in the back ground we could always hear screaming like someone was in pain. The president put us all into the witness protection program, I had already been placed undercover so I decided to stay in the Air Force, the president still keeps in contact with me and I still work for him but if I can't do a job I pass on the hit list to one of my guys," Sam replied. "After a few months we stopped getting threats, and our overseas contacts never heard anything from him again, but due to not knowing where he was we had to stay in WPP." (Witness Protection Program)

"Until about three weeks ago, our contacts in both the FBI and CIA claimed to have information that Ma'hayat was back in the country. Four days after we heard this the police found Tease, one of our guys, tortured to death in his home along with his new wife and 1year old son, Tease had been beaten with a blunt object along with his wife, while their baby son had been sufficated. One week ago, a domestic disturbance was called in to the police at a house in California, Eagle had been stabbed 17 times in the chest and lower abdomen his pregnant girlfriend died of a broken neck from being pushed down a flight of stairs killing her and her 8 month old fetus instantly, but just to show how sick he is he proceeded to slit her throat to finish the job!

Then there was the last of our team, Trigger, he was found 3 days ago bound and gaged in his car, he had been strangled by an iron cord which in turn sealed the clear bag that had been placed over his head therefore suffocating him in the process, his wife, 3 year old daughter and 5 year old son have been placed into the witness protection program, they were on holiday's visiting her parents when Trigger was murdered other wise they would have been killed too." Charge lent over and placed his rough calloused hand over a stunned Sam's. "Star?" he waited till she looked at him, "He left a message, just for you," he paused again as he removed his hand so he could pull out some photographs from a file he had in a brief case and passed them to her. In one of the photo's was Eagle, she traced the photo with her fingers, he was hanging from a strong bit of rope that was attached to the top of the stairs bound and gaged, quickly she sifted through the pictures and came to the one she was looking for, the photo was of a plain off white wall, and on it written in blood was a message addressed to her.

She read it out aloud, "Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder were you are? Have you missed me baby girl? Just over 600 confirmed kills and you still can't catch me, I'm quite dissapointed in you my sweet, 'Im' dolazak za vas sledece moj zvjezdica'," Sam tossed the photo's on the table, stood and started to pace the room.

"Daniel a little translation please?" asked Jack.

"Ahh yeah, 'Im' dolazak za vas sledece moj zvjezdica', it's ahh Serbian for, I'm coming for you next my little Star," he answered.

"If we do this were going to have to do it right," she folded her hands across her chest and stopped pacing so she could face the group. "He's not getting away from us this time, Tiger I want all the information we can get from our contacts on targets 173, 760 and 667," she growled out.

"You want us to track his family?" asked Crash.

"Yes, he's already taken out my husband and my two baby girls, and now 3 of my brothers he's not taking any more, now Ma'hayat's 3 cousins have been on the hit list for a while now but have not been a major priority, but just recently underground have informed me that they have been gathering enough supplies needed to make the equivalent of one of our United States Air Force's MOAB's!" Sam replied.

"You are shitting me!" said a shocked O'Neill.

"How do they now how to build one of them?" asked an equally stunned Hammond.

"Whats an MOAB?" asked Teal'c, Daniel just hummed and nodded while the 'ATAT's wanted to know what it was as well, they knew about bombs but not top secret military ones.

"It's real name is the GBU-43/B Massive Ordnance Air Blast, or more commonly known as the Mother Of All Bombs. It has a blast radius of 450 feet though the massive shock wave created by the air burst is said to be able to destroy an area as large as 9 city blocks and is the new and stronger version of the BLU-82 or it has often been referred to as the 'Daisy Cutter'. And we don't have any information on how they got a hold of how to make one."

"So were going to take them out?" asked Bear.

"Two birds with one stone!" Sam smirked.

"Don't get you Sam?" questioned Daniel.

"Well he killed 3 of my family, 3 of my brothers, were going to kill 3 of his and in the process stop a new terrorist attack!"

"Were right behind you boss!" smiled Tiger.

"Always Star!" stated Digger, just then a cell phone started to ring.

"Major Carter, you know that all cell phones are to be turned off during briefings!" Hammond barked.

"Sorry sir, not this one," she replied as she dug the phone out of her BDU pocket. "Yes!................... Yes Secretary of Defence,.........he does........................tell him I'll put him on speaker phone sir," she pressed a button on the phone and placed it on the table, "Mr president we are a go sir," Sam crossed her arms across her chest and started to pace again.

"How many times do I have to tell you Star, call me John," the president laughed.

"Sorry sir but where not alone, I'm at the SGC with General Hammond, SG-1 and the rest of the ATAT's."

There was a pregnant pause, he new something big was going down if all the ATAT's were together so he automatically went into business mode, "I want a call in Star!" he said gruffly.

"With real name, designation codes or our Sp codes sir?"

"It been to long since I've been in contact with the others so I'll need everything, give me your status, name, sp id number, American only code signs, and your code names, your rank in military, and departments, it's obvious that SG-1 and General Hammond know so I don't think its a problem, I'll send out the required paper work for them to sign too!"

"Yes sir, Special Agent Abbey Mackenzie, SP number 562139, Victor Charlie Tango, code name Star, United States Air Force Major department SGC, United States Navy Captain department Navy Seal," Sam started and they went around the rest of the table.

"Special Agent Brock Masterson, SP number 900823, Alpha Foxtrot Echo, code name Charge, United States Navy Comander department Navy Seal."

"Special Agent Anthony Smith, SP number 674381, Delta Oscar Bravo, code name Bear, United States Marine Corps Major department Marine Ranger."

"Special Agent Bobby Atkinson, SP number 855457, Romeo Charlie Echo, code name Tiger, United States Navy Lieutenant Commander department Navy Seal."

"Special Agent William Stone, SP number 193847, Foxtrot Delta Victor, code name Digger, United States Army Lieutenant Colonel department Special Forces."

"Special Agent Toby Black, SP number 237364, Alpha Whiskey Charlie, code name Snake, United States Navy Lieutenant Commander department Navy Seal."

"Special Agent Cameron Burdel, SP number 876290, Yankee Delta Oscar, code name Crash, United States Marine Corps Major department Marine Ranger."

There was a pause before the president spoke back up, "Is that all Star?"

"Yes sir, target 785 is back on the grid as of 3 weeks ago, I was only informed today and that 3 of us have already been taken out," replied Sam.

"Trigger, Eagle and Tease," he sighed.

"Yes sir, plus their immediate families," Sam added.

"I know this is hard for you Star, but I want him taken out understand, terminate via all means necessary! General?"

"Yes Mr President!"

"Considering I am three ATAT's down and we need to get this target I am requesting that the rest of SG-1 be placed under Star's command and disposal until he is dealt with, understood?"

"Understood Sir," Hammond replied, they sat quietly as they listened to the mumbling in the back ground over the phone line.

"Star?"

"Yes sir!" Sam said.

"I have just received a print out from the French chief of military forces in our binary code stating and I quote that 'target 822 in Colorado Springs, stop, must be terminated, stop, underground states terrorist attack high, stop, gateway motel room 66 2200 tonight, stop. Did you get all that Star?"

"Yes sir," she replied while she wrote down the information.

"Just before I go, was your last mission a success? You didn't do a call in I was getting worried!"

"Sorry, I was called into work for a mission, and yes it was, target 713 and target 450 termination completed as ordered sir."

"I have to thankyou George too before I forget, for letting Star have so much time off when I send her on her overseas missions, and you don't even ask any questions about why!" the President stated.

"I'm sorry Mr President, Major Carter has never asked for time off, in the last 5 years she has only had about 2 weeks sick leave off in total, and in the last 2 weeks she has only had last Tuesday off. The only other times has been when the pentagon has needed her and she goes there for about 2 months every year total!" he answered.

Everyone turned to look at Sam, "Well George she doesn't go to the pentagon, that's just a cover, she is still working as a Captain in the Navy Seals!" replied the President.

"But how can you still work for the Navy and the Air Force?" asked Jack.

"I have friends in high places," Sam just smiled.

"I consider Star to be the daughter I never had, she's a huge asset to both the Navy and the Air Force, a few of those times that you thought she was at the Pentagon she was actually in enemy territory over in Iraq and other war torn countries, the last of those times was to infiltrate an enemy strong hold in Tell Afar in Iraq to attempt an extraction of 9 of our Marine ground troops who had been captured and tortured after a convoy of 3 supply trucks were ambushed they got all of them out alive, but they wouldn't have made if it weren't for Star! She volunteered to create a diversion to draw the attention of some of the guards away from the building that was holding our people, and I can tell you, it was some diversion. I was amazed at what I read from the reports I received of their mission."

"No sir no more, I've been embarrassed enough today thanks," Sam grumbled with her head on the desk, the others laughed.

"Come on Star, its a good story!" huffed Tiger, "I was there and I still like to hear it. Can I tell it sir?" Sam just groaned.

"Sure son!" The president happily answered.

"Well we arrived by helicopter and repelled down and then we had to trudge through the dust and heat for 9 hours before we even made it to the edge of the small town, now intelligence had stated that it was full of terrorist supporters only, there were approximately 100 buildings mainly small dwellings the occasional double story, anyway we get to the edge of the town and no joke there are so many armed guards that it would be suicide for all of us to in but we have to all go in, only because we don't know what kind of condition the marines would be in but we had to find a way in, so Star offers to create a diversion, she said 'give me an hour then wait for it' we all looked at her waiting for to tell us what we had to wait for and she just says 'trust me you'll know when you see it'. In the information we had received we knew exactly what building they were being kept in, so we just hid and waited."

"Mean while I had taken out a lonely guard that was preparing to relieve himself and put on his dress robes over my tack BDU's, put the hood on and rubbed some dirt into my face and hands so I would blend in a bit better, so I got into the compound no problem at all, anyway as I was walking one of the men walk up to me, and just handed me two big boxes and tells me Si'von wants them on the truck with the other weapons that are going out to re supply there smaller camps, I just grunted and walked away, when no one was around I opened the boxes and in one of them was C-4 and in the other the detonators so for the next 40 minuets I prepared them and placed them around the area," Sam stated still with her head on the table.

"So where just sitting there, and by this stage we were getting really worried but then Star appears beside us, and tells us to get prepared, no more then 5 minuets later their is this huge bloody explosion that tosses us to the ground, the dust and smoke is so thick that you couldn't see any further then 3 meters in front of you, about every 30 seconds there was another explosion, about 20 in total maybe, but we just kept running towards the building that the marines were being held in, we thought it was quite strange that we never came across any enemy on the way there, at the building that held the captives or even on the way out, we half carry and half drag the marines to the pick up point, once we are on the helicopter we asked the pilot to fly over the town, that's when we saw the extent of her so called diversion." Tiger looked at Charge with a huge grin plastered on his face.

So Charge took over, "Lets just say that If this is what Star calls a spare of the moment diversion, I would hate to see one of her planned attacks. The dust had settled by the time we got back to Tell Afar, out of 100 buildings the only ones still standing were 2, she wiped out an entire town full of terrorist supporters and the main weapons suppliers to the smaller terrorist camps!" Everyone at the table were in stitches laughing while Sam had slid so far down in her seat that she was nearly sitting on the floor under the table.

"I just happened to place the C-4 in places that held all of their weapons, bombs and flammables, it was kinda like a chain reaction," she said innocently but was trying hard to hide her smile, they finally calmed down.

"You are getting a recommendation for that mission too Star, so in 6 months time at the awards ceremony you will be presented with your Rear Admiral lower half insignia," stated a proud President. "And Charge, your new rank will be Captain, Snake and Tiger you new ranks will be Commanders," they smiled.

"Ahh sir," questioned Sam, "but I think you have that wrong, I can't get a recommendation for what I did, it wasn't a planed attack or anything like that, it just kind of happened.

The president just laughed, "Star you helped in the rescue of 9 imprisoned marines, risked your life by going undercover and walking amongst the enemy to create a diversion, which in turn made the immediate area safe for your fellow Seals, and in the process took out an entire city full of approximately 500 terrorist supporters and the major weapons supplier to the surrounding areas, you received a recommendation from me, Admiral Williams, Admiral O'Connor, the head of SECNAV, and we received letters from all 11 of your Seal team mates and not to mention the 9 Marines you helped rescue, we all think you deserve it, in fact when I was speaking to both Admiral Williams and Admiral O'Connor we all agreed that you should have received it a lot sooner, they all spoke very highly of you!"

"T-thankyou sir," she stuttered in shock, and her face was mirrored on General Hammonds, Jack and Daniels face while Teal'c rose an eyebrow and had a small smile on his lips.

"By the way Star, I nearly forgot to ask you, how in the world did you get from Colorado Springs to Kirkuk in Iraq with taking just last Tuesday off for that last mission I sent you on?" The President asked.

"Thor!" stated Sam, all of SG-1 and Hammond looked at her.

"I'm sorry it sounded like you said Thor!" he questioned.

"Yes sir I did, he gave me a communications device when I helped him with the replicators that time, I told him about my jobs. I didn't want to take it at first but he insisted, he explained that he had been assigned to watch over earth and he gets really board, so he said that he would transport me to where I needed to go as long as I sat and talked to him for a few hours after I had finished my job, I thought it was a fair deal. He's actually been teaching me all about their technology, and It's kinda nice to talk to someone who understands what you are saying."

"Is that your boy friend Star?" asked Crash, all of SG-1 and General Hammond broke down in laughter.

"No it's not Charge, even though you all have the security clearance for that information it's up to the President if your allowed to know that or not," smirked Sam.

"When Ma'hayats been taken out we'll fill you guys in. Well I've got to go so good luck with this mission SG-1 and my ATAT's, and I'll call you later Star, oh, by the way my wife keeps hounding me to get you to come for another visit and I'll make it an order if I have to, I'll make a time when Ma'hayat has been taken care of, all of the ATAT's, SG-1 and you too George, we'll make it a celebration for you guys for coming out of WPP, !" everyone could hear the smile in the Presidents voice.

"Looking forward to it sir!" she laughed and closed the phone.

"Ok Major you and both of your teams can go and do what you need to, I just want you to ring in every few days to make sure that you are all safe!" Hammond stood and walked into his office.

"Ok where too Sam?" asked Daniel.

"I need to prepare for tonight and my guys need to track down the information on Ma'hayats cousins for me. So I guess we need to go to my house." She stood and motioned for all of the men, (SG-1 and the ATAT's) to follow her up to the car park.

Once they were in the car park Sam turned to the group, "Colonel, sir can you ride with my guys in their van so you can direct them to my house?" she asked as she handed him the directions for her safe house.

"Sure Carter, but aren't we going to your house? I know where that is!" O'Neill replied.

"You know where my house is but that is my decoy house where going to my safe house!" she turned and hopped into her car along with Daniel and Teal'c, she only wanted Jack to go with the ATAT's because he new the area.

2Hours later they were out in the country, taking a left down a street they eventually turned into a driveway. The land itself was invisible due to the high 6 foot barred fence that surrounded the entire 10 acres with an equally high hedge that was just in front of it that blocked the view from passers by. Leaning out of the window Sam keyed in a 6 digit code that opened the electronic gate. As they entered the property Daniel and Teal'c could not stop staring at the establishment before them, the grass was well manicured and very lush and green, large trees and cared for gardens were placed strategically and the beautiful black stoned driveway twisted before them leading straight to a large mansion style home. The house was a white stone two story building with upper and lower rap around verandas. Off to one side was a rather large barn and horses could be seen in a paddock out the back. Sam drove the car over to the barn and pressed a button on one of her key rings and the barns doors opened, yelling out the window to Charge who was driving the other car she told them to follow her in and park the car in an empty parking spot.

When the barn doors opened they were shocked again at what was inside, to the visitors from the outside the barn looked like a normal barn, small windows a hey loft etc, but inside they were amazed, the floors were a polished concrete the walls were lined and painted, to Daniel it reminded him of what those expensive car dealerships were like, their were 6 other cars ranging from a black hummer to a yellow mustang, she had her Indian motorbike and some other unfinished projects as well.

"Nice setup Carter? This isn't your home is it?" Asked Jack as they all got out of their cars.

"Yes sir it is!" she stated.

O'Neill looked at the other ATAT's with a raised eyebrow, "What we do for a living doesn't come cheap!" stated Digger.

"What do you mean?" asked Teal'c.

"For our lower terrorist targets we can get anything from around $50,000.00, then you get the more experienced terrorists that you need to work harder for, a lot of the time we need to travel over seas and go undercover to terminate the targets and it also depends on what kind of threat they possess, we have dealt with some that are like Ma'hayat before, and also it depends on the amount of danger on the mission, so you can get paid anything like $50,000.00 up to $250,000.00 per Target!" replied Snake.

Jack and Daniels jaw's dropped to the floor, "Come on guys I've only got 8 hours to get ready for tonight and I need to talk to underground." Sam started to walk out of the barn doors with the rest of her team following close behind. They followed Sam to the front door of the house, she unlocked the door and they all walked inside. The house was simply amazing, 8 foot ceilings, roof to floor windows adorned with heavy satin curtains and sashes.

"I feel like I'm about to meet the queen!" smiled Jack as he looked around the large sitting room. "Carter is this your family?" he asked gently.

"Yeah that's Max and me," she pointed to a well built black haired man both of them were in their dress uniform saluting, "He was a Captain in the Navy while I was a Lieutenant Commander," then she pointed to another picture, "and these are my baby girls," she ran her fingers over the photo, both girls were identical, same hair as Sam's and beautiful blue eyes, they were hugging each other and grinning at the camera.

"Well I'm not the queen but I'm happy that you like it!" They all spun around to see an old lady standing in the door way, "How are you my little Star?" she asked Sam.

"Maria I'm good," she gave the old lady a hug, "You know my ATAT team, but I'll introduce you too my military team, Maria and her husband take care of the house and land for me, Maria this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c."

"Nice to meet you all, now dinner will be ready in about 4 hours will that be sufficient?"

"That will be fine and tell Leo he did a wonderful job on the gardens," she smiled.

"I will, now go do what you have to and I'll call you when its ready!" she turned and walked away.

"Do you all have safe houses like this one?" asked Daniel.

"Yep, our home away from home!" answered Tiger.

"Come on guys keep up with me, we have work to do," sighed Sam, as she lead the group down a hall way and to a door that reminded SG-1 of a lift, Sam walked up to the door, beside it was a small white box, on the lid was another key pad. Sam entered the number code and the lid slid to the side, a computer enhanced voice came over a speaker hidden in the roof directly above them.

**"Please enter finger print for identification."** Sam placed her thumb over the small red light in the box it changed green when the print was taken.

**"Please prepare for retinal identification."**Sam placed her right eye as close to the box as she could, a small laser type light scanned her eye.

**"Verification complete welcome Special Agent Mackenzie,"** The doors slid open and the small lights came on when they all entered the room, it was still quite dark sort of like walking into a movie theatre.

"Wow!" Daniel mumbled and Jack mealy whistled. Looking around they found them selves in what looked to be some sort of control room, the room was about 15 meters by 15 meters, the walls and ceiling were painted in a dark gun metal grey almost black and the floor had dark black carpet, their were no windows to allow light in but the whole room was airconditiond, along one of the walls sat 5 computers were Crash took a seat and started to turn on the computers, on all the other walls were a series of large flat screen type TV's all built into the walls, some contained Targets, for example their details and a photo, one particular large screen had something that resembled a Submarine sonar tracker. On some of the others they had satellite imagery of specific targets that were currently being tracked through the streets in another country. Sam gestured to the remainder of the group to sit down on some chairs that faced towards a huge screen that electronically dropped down from the ceiling.

Sam stayed standing and took control and faced them, "When I'm finished with underground I want Tiger to get the location and recent photo's on targets 173, 760 and 667, Snake, gain access to the FBI's and the local police files for the murders of Tease, Eagle and Trigger, I want all their reports on the evidence and witness statements in a file on my desk by tomorrow, we need to look over everything, we know more about Ma'hayat then they do and they might have dismissed some information as nothing but it could give us the break we need to find him. Bear, I want you get me information on target 822, and information on the Gateway Motel, room 66, I want things like the layout of the room, layout of the motel, possible scoping positions, and the surrounding area so I can map out my run." She turned to face Crash, "Get me a link to underground now please!" she stated as she picked up some head phones with a microphone attached to it.

Crash typed a few keys and spoke into a head set, "When your ready Star!" he replied.

Sam gave him a head nod and she turned to the large screen in front of her, It wasn't long before the screen divided into four squares, in each held a man, one from France, one from Germany, one from Russia and one from the middle east. She spoke to each of the four men separately in their own language telling them they all needed to speak in English as there were some people who needed to listen to the conversation that could only speak and understand the English language, now that was done she could give and receive any infromation that she needed. "I don't know if any of you know yet but American target 785 is now back on radar and is hunting down our ATAT Secret Agents," she finished.

"But Star he has been gone for 5 years, where is he?" replied Hans Yakov with his heavy German accent.

"I don't know Jackal but he is here in America and so far has killed 3 of our Agents we are sending you all the information we have so far on Eagle, Trigger and Teases murder cases," she paused.

"Crash is sending the information via satellite to you all now," she paused again as they all started to type on their lap tops.

"Why is she sending them information on the 3 men that died to these guys?" asked Jack to Digger.

"Over the years we have all become very close! Were family, if something happens to one of ours we all receive the investigation reports, in case someone needs it in the future, were so close that every country in their own tradition will have a memorial service for our three brothers, same goes for us if it were one of theirs." he replied.

"So you like have 59 brothers and 1 sister?" questioned Daniel with a smirk.

"Yeah, and were all very protective of our sister, we know she can look after herself, hell she's one of the best, but that's what us brothers do," smiled Tiger while the others laughed softly, Sam turned and just rolled her eyes.

"that's 62 brothers for me, not including my blood brother!" Sam just smiled sweetly at SG-1.

Crash came over to her and whispered something in her ear, she nodded and went back to the screen. "I have just received some information on our other HITT's, they are targets 173, 760 and 667." She continued when she had all their attention again. "Frog foot," she said to the Russian man, "it looks like you are going to have some visitors," she looked over to digger, she didn't need to say anything, only raise an eyebrow for him to understand the question.

"On it boss!" he stated as he jumped from his chair and went to the nearest computer and started to type away, 3 minuets later he looked back at her and again they communicated without words, this time just a tilt to the head, the he looked back at the computer screen. Daniel looked at Jack and then at Teal'c, they were amazed at how tuned they were to each other that they only had to read each others body language to communicate. "We have a local flight booked leaving Colorado Springs and arriving at Washington DC, then changing planes and getting on the American air lines flight 547, leaving at 1310 tomorrow and arriving at St Petersburg," she nodded her thanks then turned to the screen again.

"What is HITT's?" Daniel asked Bear.

"It stands for High Indication of Terrorist Threat, their normally on our top 10 list!" he replied while Teal'c, Jack and Daniel all nodded.

"We know they are in St Petersburg but could you do a more detailed investigation on their exact location and if you could send us any information you have on Hassain Ma'hayat and his cousins that would be great. We will be using normal protocol so we will be in contact via normal means," they all said their good byes and the screen went black.

"Crash, the President please!" Sam asked and turned to the screen not long after the Presidents picture came on the screen. "Mr President, sorry to bother you sir!"

"Star, two times in one day," he laughed, "so what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"I'm heading to Russia for 3 HITT's and it also has something to do with Hassain Ma'hayat, so I will need three Secret Agents badges and three Passports for Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c please sir!" she asked.

"Are they going for fake names?" he questioned.

"No sir, just make it Agents O'Neill, Jackson and Murray!"

"I'll get them done now and I'll have them expressed to you by this afternoon, take care Star!" she just nodded then the screen went black.

"While SG-1 and myself are in Russia I need the rest of you to keep looking for Hassain Ma'hayat and I want surveillance and camera's set up at my other house ready for when I get back." The ATAT's went and sat at the computers and started scanning and searching for all the information they needed. "You guys can follow me," she lead SG-1 out of the control centre and lead them down and through another set of doors, this room was full of different types of clothes, "grab one of those bags and pick what you want to wear in Russia, I can't risk any of you going home in case your targeted next! Come and get me when your ready and I'll give you a sig each, a type of side arm," she answered when Teal'c raised his eyebows.

"Why do we need to go as Special Agents, and how come we don't just use Thor?" Jack asked as he started to flick through the clothes that were hanging up on one of the shelves.

"They wont let you on the plane with a weapon and you will need it to gain access to places civilians cant go and Thor left 2 days ago to report to Orilla!" she turned to walk away when Daniel stopped her.

"Where are you going Sam?" asked Daniel.

"I'll be 3 doors down on your left, I'm getting ready for tonight," she replied as she walked out of the room.

30 minuets later they opened the door that Sam said she would be in, "You have an impressive range of weapons Major Carter," Teal'c stated as they looked around the large room full of side arms, semi automatics, sniper riffles, grenades, knives and swords.

"Thankyou Teal'c, but as of tomorrow you will have to remember to call me Special Agent Mackenzie, or just Abbey, and as for you guys when you introduce your self make sure you say Special Agent O'Neill, Special Agent Jackson and Special Agent Murray, unless I say other wise," she said as she looked at each of them.

"So, whats your damage for tonight?" asked Jack.

"Well the typical motel room contains one door and a small window, so I am going to take my thermal imaging and heat seeking goggles, and because I might have to pierce wood, glass or masonry block I'm going to use my favorite weapon," she went to the wall of guns and pulled one down and held it up for them to see.

"Why is this one so good," asked Daniel as he ran his fingers over the gun.

"This is a semi automatic long range 50 caliber sniper weapon, the guys and I use it a lot as we can change the type of ammunition needed depending on our desired attack, certain bullets can go through glass, bricks and wood, and it wont affect the course of the projectile, and if we are in public we can attach a silencer, you can also change the scope piece so you can use it day or night," she smiled, "we've still got 4 1/2 hours till I need to leave and one hour till dinner is ready so I've organised the team to head to the shooting range I've got at the back of the property while they wait on the information to come through from underground, pick a gun and we'll join them," when they had all chosen the gun they wanted and picked up extra ammunition they headed towards the back of the acreage, when they arrived they each picked a stall and lined up their weapons with the targets further down the property. After a few practice rounds Sam told them all to stop and practice one at a time, she walked over to a control on the wall of the stall and told Jack to get ready, she pressed the button and the targets started to move, silhouettes of people popped up here and there, some were designed as kids and old people while others had weapons, the aim of the practice was to hit as many bad guys you can without hitting the others. Jack hit all of his targets either in the chest or arms with one through the side of the head.

"7 fatal and 3 wounded Colonel, Daniel your up next!" replied Digger checking the results. "5 fatal and 4 wounded and 1 misses, Teal'c your up!"

"6 fatal and 4 wounded, good Teal'c," Jack, Daniel and Teal'c watched the other guys, Tiger, Bear, Snake, Digger and crush all got 9 fatal with 1 wounded, while they all watched in amazment when Sam and Charge got 10 fatal all with 1 shot straight between the eyes.

"Lets head up to the house for dinner."

Less then an hour later Sam came down to the sitting room where all of SG-1 were sitting, the ATAT's were in the control room going over files of information on Ma'hayat and his cousins. She was dressed in a tight long sleeve, long legged black suit with a beanie on her head, in her hand was a small shoulder bag that contained her 50 caliber. "I'll see you guys in about 2 hours," she gave them a smile and headed out the door, half way across to the barn she heard someone behind her, she new who it was by the sound of their feet on the gravel, she could tell the size and weight of the person, so without turning around she spoke to them. "Hello Daniel!" she said as she kept walking.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I'm a trained killer, I know these things!"

"Oh ok!" and they continued on in silence until they reached the barn doors, she then turned to face him.

"Whats wrong Daniel?" she asked when she saw the look in his eyes.

"I'm worried about you Sam!" He looked at her, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Everything has its risks Daniel, it's just like when we walk through the Stargate! And you have never worried before."

"Your my best friend Sam, I'm always worried about you, but this time you don't have back up!" She didn't know what to say so she just hugged him and said she had to leave or she'll be late and she's never late, Daniel just nodded, gave her a smile and headed back to the house.

40 minuets later she arrived at the motel, she grabbed her bag and headed to the roof opposite the gateway motel, she crouched down and crept to a position that would allow her to view the only entrance to room 66, she sat on the cement and pulled out the pieces of her weapon, she checked her watch, she had 10 minuets till the target would be coming home so she quickly assembled her 50 caliber, she attached the small recordable camera, a silencer and a night vision scope and waited. She didn't like the position she was in, the roof that she was on was too open for her liking but their was no other buildings in site beside the two motels on opposite sides of the highway, something didn't feel right.

15 minuets later the she saw the target walking along the balcony towards his room, she raised the weapon and looked through the scope, she decided to do a quick profile on him, she noticed that he had a slight bounce in his step, he looked quite relaxed and happy about himself especially for someone who was aware that he was wanted by the French Military, FBI, CIA, Homeland Security and the ATAT's, he opened his door and went to the window he stretched up to grab the curtains as if he was going to close them but what he did next, she must admit scared the shit out of her, he looked straight at her and gave the most creepiest evil grin she had ever seen, something was going on, this was not good, without another thought she pulled the trigger!

THWUMP!

She got him right between the eyes, a light spray of blood splattered around the small bullet hole in the window, he hovered for a few seconds before dropping to floor of the motel room, his evil smile never left his face, she came and did what she had to, and now she had to get out of there, she quickly pulled apart the semi automatic and placed it back in the bag, she paused but she continued to move her hands so it looked like she was still packing up, she had heard a noise behind her, she placed the now detached camera on the low brick railing so it faced towards the noise, she tensed her back muscles she had heard it again, she quickly rolled to the side as a knife came down right where her head had been only a split second before, but she hadn't been fast enough and the knife came down on the right side of her hip, leaving a fairly deep 7cm gash.

She hardly felt it though as she had so much adrenaline rushing through her system she felt as though she might be able to fly, she lashed out with her leg while she was still on the ground, her steel capped boot making contact with the guys knee cap braking it as it was forced around towards the back of his leg and the attacker went down, Sam jumped on the guy and started to throw punches, he grabbed her on her injured hip and dug his fingers into the wound, this pain she could feel, it felt as though her entire right side of her body was on fire and she unconsciously stopped her attack as her body seized in pain, this gave the person enough time to roll on top of her, he only got 1 punch to the stomach before she kicked her legs up and tossed him over her head, with a heavy thud the attacker had landed on his head making him very dazed.

BANG!

A gun went off but Sam didn't have time to process this as someone then grabbed her from behind when she stood up, but she elbowed him with enough force she could hear some ribs crack, he had to let her go, as soon as he had released her she spun around and rammed the base of her palm up into the guys nose, driving shattered pieces of cartilage up behind his eyes leaving him blinded and in pain, as he stumbled back, the back of his legs hit the low foot high cement ledge and he toppled over and down 2 stories to the ground below, his neck lying at an unnatural angle, dead.

Sam stumbled over and slumped down behind the first attacker, he had a gun in his hand but was still totally dazed, she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and head and with one flick and twist snapped his neck, she dropped him unceremoniously to the ground, she got her camera out to take the photo's of her attackers so she could trace them a terrorist group but when she looked at their faces she new immediately who they were, she did her other routine stuff like getting DNA samples in case it was a rouse to fake a terrorists death, they did this for all their kills. She sucked in deep breath as the adrenaline she once had started to ware off and the pain was now moving from a dull ache to a fire blinding pain. She turned off and picked up the camera, grabbed her bag and bolted as fast as she could down the road towards her car, she found an old white rag in the boot, took off her shirt and tied the rag around her heavily bleeding hip and attached it with electrical tape that she found in amongst the tools for her bike, pulling out the small medical bag from the back seat she injected her self with one of the pre prepared 10 ml Oxycodone Hydrochloride (for severe pain, normally used for cancer and post op patients, it's non drowsy) and headed back to the safe house. She kept checking in the rear view mirror to make sure she was not being followed.

1 hour later she entered the safe house, all of her old and new team were in the sitting room talking over the information they had received from the underground. They all looked at her when she slammed the door and walked into the sitting room, "Charge get me the French 'chef des armees' on the underground ASAP!" she didn't wait for an answer she just continued to walk out another door heading for the control room.

She threw her bag on one of the seats and grabbed the small camera, as the all the guys except for Charge sat in the seats in front of the big screen. She headed over to cupboard in the corner and pulled out a medical bag, grabbing the requirements needed so one of the guys could patch her up. "Tiger," She tossed the box to him and he gave her a questioning look, Sam sighed and took her 2 piece body suit off leaving her in just a sports bra and very short bike pants, that's when all the guys saw that she had been injured. The white rag that was tapped to her hip was now soaked with blood and the crimson liquid was slowly dribbling down her leg, on her arm just above the elbow and below the shoulder was a hole at the front, there was also a lot of blood running down her arm and dripping from her fingers to the floor and they also saw the already dark blue black bruise that was on her stomach just below her ribs.

"What the hell happened?" asked Jack O'Neill.

"You will find out soon!" she replied, the medication was starting to ware off but she was so worked up that she didn't flinch when Tiger started to close the wound on her hip, "Charge!" she barked, Jack and Daniel jumped slightly, they looked at each other, they had never seen Sam like this, but then again they had seen a different Sam since they found out about who she really is.

"Coming on now boss!" he replied.

"Star how was the mission?" he asked in English but with his French accent, she noticed he seamed a bit nervous but she just dismissed it.

"How was it? Well lets see, where the hell did you get your information from because I would be checking your sources if I were you Chief!"

"I take it that it was unsuccessful?"

"No it was successful, plus I got kinda board so I also took out your targets 312 and 091 for you," she snapped.

"W-what do you mean, Andre Rahoul and Phillip Litke are under surveillance in France?"

"Well obviously your men are tracking the wrong people!"

"That is impossible," he refused to believe her.

"I recognised them because they were on your top 10 list of HITTS, look it was a god damn set up!" she almost yelled the last part.

"How do you know it was a set up?" Still not wanting to accept it.

"He new I was there, I got there 15 minuets early like I normally do, I profiled him as he walked along the balcony to his room, he was happy and bouncing along like a boy that had just lost his virginity, he went in his room straight to the window, looked straight at me and gave me a freaky arse smile, so I pulled the trigger and finished the job, that's when it all went up shits creek, the bloody whole thing was a set up, here I'll show you my little home movie!" She said sarcastically and tossed Charge the small video camera that had been attached to her weapon he took off the cap and placed it straight into one of the computers and pressed play, they all sat in silence when it came up on the screen. They watched every thing the termination and the attack on the 2 possible terrorists, Daniel gasped when he saw the knife coming down on Sam's head just before she moved. "I took their pictures, and got the required DNA swabs which you will receive the results too in," she looked at Snake, and he answered her by raising his hand, stretching out his 5 fingers then closing it in to a tight fist, he brushed his thumb across the base of his nose and with that same hand he then placing his pointer and middle fingers over the fist, the movements for the sign were so subtle and quick that if you weren't actually looking for it you wouldn't notice, it kinda looked like he was just scratching his nose and the back of his hand, she nodded and turned back to the french man on the screen, "Snake said it will take approximately 5 days because we don't have a proper lab but he will try and bring it forward to just 2." The Chief of the French Military nodded and said he would do an investigation into the source of information and apologised before the screen went blank.

"Is that what you said?" asked Jack to Snake.

"Yep, word for word, well sign for word, Star, Charge and I still still in with the Navy Seals mainly when they need assistance as you know, we have ear pieces to listen to command but we couldn't talk to each other so we used hand signals just like you guys have, your signs are pretty basic, you might raise 3 fingers then point to 3 people and show them what direction to go with waving an arm around, but for us our signals are a bit like sign language but each hand signal is connected to a sentence, it needs to be that way, we are trained in stealth but it is vital that we continually communicate to each other.

"Finished boss," Tiger said as he finished with the dressing on Sam's hip, "now your arm Star!"

"Yeah I think I was shot," she replied calmly.

"Your going to have to go to the hospital for this one, the bullet is in too deep!" he stated as he finished poking at the wound.

"I'm going on a mission tomorrow, I don't have time!" she went to the medical supplies and pulled out a long pair of tweezers, with a small grunt and a slight grimace, she dug the bullet out of her own arm. "Their you go Tiger just stitch it up now!" Daniel turned his head so he couldn't see what she was doing, Jack looked fine, and Teal'c just raised his eye brow, they both new what it was like in wars and battles, you just do what you have to, even if it means giving your self first aid, Jack remembered when he had to dig one out of his leg when he had been captured and tortured overseas, he had to get it out as the wound was starting to heal over and it was to dangerous to leave in.

"All done boss," he answered when he had finished.

"Thanks, Tiger, look I'm going to bed I suggest the rest of us do the same, you have all been given rooms?" she asked them.

"Yeah Maria did that all ready!" Digger replied.

"We wont wake you guys in the morning, we need to leave at 0300 to get to the air port on time, so good night," she bid the ATAT's fare well and SG-1 followed her towards the wing they would be staying at.

Teal'c and Jacks room was first so it left Sam and Daniel to continue down the hall by them selves, "Sam are you sure your all right?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah of course, its only a scratch Daniel," she answered when she saw him looking at the wound on her arm.

"Ok, I'll talk to you in the morning!" he gave her a quick hug.

"Night Daniel," she whispered in his ear, before they retreated to their own rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they arrived at the Denver airport, Sam passed them all their sigs, passports and identification badges, while they were still in the parked car. "Thanks for driving us Maria," she gave the old lady a hug.

"No problem this will give me a chance to visit my sister," she replied. They caught the plane from Denver and got off at Washington DC to change flights, as they were changing airlines they had to go and get their next lot of tickets.

They walked through the busy terminal and waited in line, "I hate airports, no matter what you do, there is always a line up. Line up to get your tickets, line up to get food, line up to go to the toilet, line up to get on the plane, fly for hours with people practically sitting in your lap, line up to get off the plane, line up to get your luggage, line up to get a cab......"

"Jack!" Daniel snapped while the people on either side of them smiled in amusement.

After 30 minuets waiting they made it to the front desk of American Airlines, "How can I help you?" the attendant asked with a slight accent, she was unfazed by some of the gruff rumblings of some of the passengers, spouting off things like, hurry up, I'm never flying with this company again and where is the manager.

"We have 4 tickets booked on flight 547 that leaves in 1 hour!"

"Names please!"

"Special Agents Mackenzie, O'Neill, Jackson and Murray!" she answered.

"I need to see your paper work so you can carry your weapons on the plane please," Sam just handed over the paper work, "Your flight leaves from gate 26, and is all your luggage going in the planes compartment?"

Sam shook her head, "no carry on only."

"Wonderful," she replied.

The assistant just stamped the form that the president had filled out himself and stamped the passports as well, "The staff of American Airlines hopes that you will have a joyous trip, if their is anything that you need, please don't hesitate to ask!" SG-1 headed for the metal detectors that lead to all the gates.

"She was a happy camper!" Jack smirked as they hopped into yet another line.

"She was hiding something!" Sam said.

"How do you know that?" asked Daniel.

"I studied her!" she replied.

"What did you find Agent Mackenzie?" questioned Teal'c, Sam gave him a huge smile it was the first time he had used her real name.

"Well her shoulder and back muscles tensed as soon as we told her we were Special Agents, and her smile faulted a little then as well. Not to mention the other obvious signs."

"Like what?" Jack questioned, he was quite interested in the way she reads people, he had some interrogation training with things like how the eyes can show emotions, but not with reading body language, he didn't even pick up on the slight flinch and the faulting smile.

"Well for starters she never read the authorization forms for the guns, she didn't even look at the passports and her left hand was tapping a small tattoo on the table when she spoke to us, her smile didn't make it to her eyes, she shifted slightly once in her chair and she never asked if we had any more weapons in our bags, she is supposed to check the number of guns and knives that we have on us against the ones on the forms, she flinched a little when I said that our luggage was carry on and she had sweat starting to bead on her brow."

"Wow!" stated Jack and Daniel together, finally it was their turn to go through the scanner.

"Empty your pockets and any other items you have on you and place them into one of the trays provided," the security guard stated. Sam passed the authorization form over to the man, "I'll need you to place your carry on bags on the conveyor belt they need to be scanned as well, except for yours Special Agent Mackenzie, because you have a weapon in your bag we need to go through it and check off the serial numbers on the weapon to whats on the forms."

The President authorized Teal'c, Daniel and Jack to carry one hand gun only, so they placed it, their badges, small change and other loose items in a basket and one at a time walked through the scanner. Sam on the other hand, because she was a proper Special Agent she had a sig on her hip, a glock on her back, a glock on her ankle and a knife next to the gun on her back, and her 50 caliber in her bag, she placed them and her other items on a tray and walked through the scanner, "We ready?" she asked as she finished reattaching the guns.

It was 5 minuets till their flight was to start boarding and they were sitting on some chairs near the gate entrance when they heard some yelling, looking down the rows and rows of people in front of them they could see two 15-16 year old's running with something in their hands, "stolen goods," Jack said and the rest of the team looked closer and saw 4 security guards running after them. Just as the first of the two reached SG-1's location Jack kicked his bag that was sitting at his feet and the young teen tripped sending him nose first into the carpet stunning him just enough so the security guards caught him, the other kid turned his head to look at the guards that were after him and at the last moment Teal'c stood up and the teenager ran straight into him, Teal'c didn't flinch at the contact but the kid fell back like he had just hit a brick wall.

"Thankyou sir's!" puffed one of the Security personal as he pulled the first cuffed offender off the ground, SG-1 laughed as they saw the teens face, he had a very raw and angry red carpet burn going from his fore head to his chin, stuck to the painful injury was tiny bits of grey carpet hair and a used cigarette butt.

"No problem!" smirked Jack.

**"Could all passengers for flight 547 please head to gate 26 your flight is now boarding, that call was for all passengers on flight 547 please head to gate 26 as your flight is now boarding,"** came a voice over the PA system.

They all stood up and walked to yet another line! "Don't start Jack," Daniel snapped, Jack had just opened his mouth and was about complain but quickly snapped it shut, Teal'c raised an eyebrow while Daniel and Sam laughed at Jacks chastised face.

Daniel got the window seat, Sam sat beside him with Jack on the other side of her and Teal'c got on the opposite side of the isle but still beside Jack, "Hey Agent Murray," Jack smirked at Teal'cs name while he just raised an eyebrow, "Is this the biggest plane you've been on?" Jack was really enjoying himself.

"Yes it is Agent O'Neill, it is also the most luxurious one as well," he replied.

About 5 hours into there flight they received their dinner and sat down to watch a movie, the movie was almost finished when a rather harried flight attendant entered the section they were in, "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen I need everyones attention, I have asked all the other sections so I hope I find one here but I need to know if anyone knows how to fly a plane!" There were sounds of gasps, muttering and the snuffled sob of some of the passengers.

Jack looked at Sam, "Is it just me or has the last few days been one disaster after another?" he asked and she just nodded her head.

"I bet you this has something to do with that attendant from earlier and I wonder if its another attempt to get rid of me!" Sam mumbled and Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah over hear," he raised his voice so they could hear him.

"Oh thank god, ahh we need one more to help you, it needs two people to fly the plane, well actually it really needs four but it has been done with only two once before," said the attendent.

"Yeah there is two of us, but my fellow Agents can help us!" he answered. Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack stood up and followed the lady passed the lower level passengers up the stairs to first class, when they arrived there was a doctor who was also one of the passengers, leaning over the unconscious form of the Captain, they had him sprawled on the floor along with the co-pilot and the other two assistants.

"What happened to them?" asked Daniel.

"They are all unconscious, I can't really say yet but If I had to have a guess, I'd say some type of poisoning, they all had froth coming from their mouths, but I don't know if they will make it, their breathing is becoming laboured and the Captain and Co-Pilot have already had a seizure," SG-1 just nodded and went into the cabin of the huge plane.

Jack sat in the chair that the Pilot would normally sit in while Sam sat in the Co-Pilots chair, Teal'c and Daniel just strapped them selves into the 2 of the 3 vacant chairs behind them, Jack left the Auto-pilot on until they needed to land, a few hours later it was time to get organised so they placed the communication head sets over their ears.

"We need to inform St Petersburg of our situation," Sam nodded her head and raised her hand above her head to flick a switch on the control panel.

"St Petersburg tower this is American Airlines flight 547, my name is," he paused and looked at Sam, and she mouthed military is fine, "Sorry about that I'm Colonel O'Neill from the United States Air Force, we have a situation here in regards to the pilot and his assistants, it seams that they may have been poisoned, we are requesting a private channel, over."

"Channel 41 is open, switch in 3....2....1," there was a short crackling before Same turned the dial to channel 41.

"Flight 547 this is the tower, can you give us your flight history so we can establish what counter measures we will need! over."

"Myself and my Co-Pilot are both in the Air Force and we have over 2000 hours of flying combined, we can fly the F-4C Phantom, Lockheed F-104G, Lockheed F117 Nighthawk, the Mcdonnell and the XF-85 Goblin and we could go on all day here sir, we can handle this baby no problems we just want to know what runway, over."

There was a pause, "Runway 7 is our longest and is being cleared as we speak, we are monitoring your radio frequency if you have any problems let us know, over."

"Sure can do, over and out!" Sam turned to Jack and handed him the latitude and longitude information for runway 7 so he could enter it into his monitor.

The senior flight attendant came in to check on them, "excuse me sir's, ma'am, is their any way you could inform the passengers that you are ok to handle landing this plane, some of them are starting to get agitated and are yelling, we think a fight is going to brake out soon!"

"Sure not a problem ma'am," Sam flicked the PA system switch again for Jack. "Attention all passengers, as you have all heard the pilot and his assistants are all ill, but please don't panic, my name is Colonel Jack O'Neill and my partner is Major Samantha Carter and we are both in the Air Force, we will be landing this plane as scheduled in St Petersburg, and yes we are qualified pilots, we have flown approximately 20 different types of planes and helicopters, and both have flown in the golf war so this will be a picnic, thankyou and enjoy your flight." he smirked, "that was fun!"

"Do you mind if I stay here and watch, the other pilots don't alow it?" the attendent asked.

"Go for it ma'am," he smiled at her and then went back to finish entering the runway 7 information.

"20 minuets till landing, switching on CMD," she raised her hand and flicked another switch, "Auto pilot is now off," Jack grabbed the control and kept the heading indicator in line with the direction indicated on the small screen in front of him.

"Eo's system check complete?" asked Jack.

"Yes, pressurization is set! All a'c packs on.........plane is depcompressurized and ready for landing," she answered.

"Humidifier off?"

"Check, and HSI's are set to radio navigational mode and auto brakes are set sir," she flicked a few more switches and talked into her head set, "Cabin crew we have 15 minuets till landing please prepare passengers, I repeat cabin crew we have 15 minuets till landing please prepare passengers."

"Approch check list please!" asked Jack.

"Cabin signs and exit lights are on," she said as she continued to move dials and flick switches, "Engine igniters are set for landing, fuel systems are set for landing, fuel heating is now off, the QNH is set!" she flicked some more lights and typed something into the monitor.

"What is QNH Sam?" asked Daniel.

"It's so the altimeter's can read the airfield altitude on touch down," Jack replied for her Daniel just nodded, he wasn't to worried it sounded like they new what they were doing, "We are ready for landing check list."

"Gear check?" she questioned him.

"Handle is down, handle is in and the light is green."

"Speed brakes?" she asked the next question.

"Armed, Hydraulics?," now it was his turn.

"Checked, landing flap?" the attendant, Daniel and Teal'c followed the questions and answers like they were watching a tennis match.

"Set at 25 degress, SCCM's report?" he asked.

"Received, the cabins are now ready for landing," she answered, she started to fiddle with the management systems buttons on the glare shield marked LNAV and VNAV. "Yellow FMC message received it's nearly time to land," she reached over to the small screen in between the to pilots seats and turned the nob on the side of it till it reached 100 feet.

"Getting the aircraft ready to land!" Jack requested. Sam reached over to LOC and G/S buttons on the glare shield.

"All three CMD lights are on, the ILS frequency is now tuned and auto brakes are now on," she stated as the plane started to descend.

"Retarding four throttles," (Four throttles for four engines), Jack indicated, "nose is up and we are descending to 20,000 feet." It was silent for a few minuets.

"Indication states now at 20,000 feet, bring throttles back up!" stated Sam, there was silence for a few more minuets.

"Slow down to just below 250 knots, slowly reaching 9000 feet," Sam watched the view screen. "Tower this is Flight 547, routine check in to seek approval to continue to 5000 feet!"

"Flight 547 this is the tower, your coming in good, proceed to 5000 feet," said one of the men in the control tower.

"Bringing plane down to 5000 feet," Jack mentioned.

"Flaps are now out and I'm setting flaps to 5!" Sam stated as she flicked yet more switches and pushed buttons, "down to 4000 feet, setting flaps to 15," there was another pause, "down to 1000 feet, setting flaps to 20,"

"Are you guys ok in the back there?" asked Jack.

"Fine Jack," "Fine O'Neill," "Yes sir," replied the three spectators.

"Down to 200 feet, Setting flaps to 30 sir," Sam huffed as she reached to press a button on the wall near Daniel.

When the plane reached 50 feet, the radar altimeter started talking to them telling them that they had reached full flaps to 30, "bringing throttle back to idle."

"10 feet, raise the nose to slow down now sir!" there was silence until the wheels of the plane touched the tarmac.

"Lowering the nose now, reversing throttles and apply the brakes now Carter," they both placed their feet on the brakes in front of them and brought the plane to a stop, it was actually a very smooth landing.

"That is so much easier then trying to maneuver a tel'tak," smirked Jack, the nurse looked at him puzzled, "Oh, Its just the name of one of our Lockheed's at our base," he lied, but she brought the cover story, he had forgotten that she was there.

Sam flicked the head set on and spoke over the PA system, "Can all passengers please remain seated until you are informed by the flight attendants, thankyou." She flicked another switch that controlled the phones that allowed the pilot to communicate to all the flight attendants, when she had their attention she told them that they had to wait for the medics to come aboard before allowing the passengers off, just so they are not trying to push past people to get to the pilots and co-pilots.

"Control this is flight 547, passengers have been informed to remain seated to allow the medical team access to the Plane, they are needed in first class just outside the cabin doors! Over!"

"Copy that Major, we have a few questions we need to ask you, we'll meet you near the stairs, over and out!"

As they made their way back to get their bags they were greeted with clapping, hugging, hand shaking and blessings, once they had their gear they met up with the guy that they had talked to in the tower, he thanked them and got their names, numbers and addresses in case they were needed for any more questioning, he asked them a few questions like, weather or no they saw anyone acting suspiciously at the air port or on the plane, Sam told them how she is a profiler and the check in assistant was acting like she was hiding something, so she gave them her name, she dug into her bag and pulled out an art book and ripped out a page containing a drawing of the girl that she was talking about, she had drawn it when the others were watching their movie. She attached the book in a folder holder that was on the side of her luggage but when she swung the bag over her shoulder it fell onto the floor. They started to head to the entrance of the air port so they could hire a car and book a motel room, noticing the book Teal'c picked it up.

"I didn't know you were a sketch artist!" Said Daniel.

"I'm not I just do it for fun, it helps me wind down after work."

Teal'c pulled the book out and had a look through it when Sam and Jack were organizing the car.

"Agent Mackenzie is a very talented artist!" he stated as he held it out for Daniel to have a look, the picture that Teal'c was showing him was amazing it almost looked like you were looking at a black and white photo, the first picture was one of him, he was about 7 years old and he was sitting on his mums lap while his father stood behind them, he had one hand placed on his wives shoulder while the other was scruffing Daniels hair, he didn't have any pictures of his mum, dad and him together, she must have pictured it in her mind and then put it on paper, the drawing was very detailed, from the hair on his fathers head down to the tiny hairs on their hands. He turned the page and it was another one of him, this time he was sitting in his office at his desk, his fore head was creased in concentration, he had a pencil sitting in his mouth and an artifact in his left hand and a coffee in the other, flipping to the next page he saw this was another one of him, in this one he was leaning against the door frame in Sam's lab he had a coffee in each of his hands, and a huge grin on his face.

He nearly dropped the book when he turned the page, in this one he was sitting on the floor in front of a fire place, his legs were spread out in front of him and there sitting between them was Sam, she had her back leaning up against Daniels chest, her head tilted back looking at him as he was looking down at her, they were kissing, her hand was on his cheek while his hand was under her shirt, splayed on her very pregnant belly. He flipped to the next page and in this one they were at a park, Sam was sitting on a swing with a little boy on her lap, he stood behind them and was pushing the swing gently, beside him sat a pram with a new born baby girl in it. _' this was their family, she is dreaming of their children.' _He thought.

Grabbing a few pages he turned them without looking, in the next one he stopped at, they were sitting on a couch holding hands and looking lovingly at each other they were very old, behind them standing were 5 adults, ranging from 32-40, and sitting either beside them on the couch or on the floor were 14 children ranging from 7 months to 18 years old, their family. _'this must be our children and our grandchildren.' _He quickly turned to the last page and this one showed them on a bed, still very old, but they were holding on to each other like they were afraid the other might leave with out them, their eyes were closed, they weren't asleep, but he could tell that they had died, so with his evaluation he concluded that if one passed away the other would rather go to, he smiled sadly. He quickly shut the book and put it in his bag when he saw Jack and Sam heading in their direction, he decided he would give it to her later when he could talk to her about it.

"Come on guys lets go!" 50 minuets later they were at the motel and they were unloading there gear out of the car!

"I'll go pay and sign us in!" Jack said over his shoulder after he had finally taken the right credit card from Sam's purse.

"I didn't know you could speak Russian Jack!" Daniel yelled.

"Not much, but just enough," he said with his trade mark smirk.

"He still amazes me!" Daniel mumbled.

"He was in Special Forces Daniel, they were like the Navy Seals, you needed to know at least one other language and main phrases and questions for at least 2 others, or you weren't accepted

15 minuets later Jack came over to them, "well their was a little problem with the booking, we don't have 4 rooms like we had asked for, we only have 2, they each contain 1 double bed. The lady rung around but there are no motels or hotels within 2 hours drive with a vacancy, apparently some big celebration is on this week! So who sleeps in what room?"

Jack, Daniel and Sam never got to decide as Teal'c flung his bag over his shoulder grabbed the keys and Jacks shirt and dragged him to room 12, but before he got there he threw the keys for room 11 to Daniel. _'This way they might get to talk about their feelings for one another,' _smirked Teal'c as he took a quick glance at Daniel and Sam who were still rooted to the ground with their mouths wide open, in turn it turned Teal'cs smirk to a nearly fully fledged grin.

An hour later they were all in the car again heading for the Russian ATAT headquarters, Frog Foot had informed her that they were too busy to go to her so they said that Jack, Daniel and Teal'c could come and have a look around, he had already done checks on them all and when he kept hitting road blocks he had rang the President of the USA, and he had spoken about each of them in high regards.

"Agent Mackenzie this looks like a shopping centre!" Jack stated.

"It is, Agent O'Neill now hurry up!" smiled Sam.

They all followed Sam through the shopping centre and stopped at an elevator, when the door opened Sam pulled out her badge and speaking in Russian said, "You will all have to catch the next one, this is official police business!" and pushed the close button. She walked over to the back of the elevator and placed her hand on the wall, just above that a panel slide to the side and she placed her head close to the panel, a laser light beamed onto her face and scanned her, an electronic voice spoke to them.

**"Welcome to Russia Special Agent Mackenzie please enter your Russian access codes."**

"Star, 573Alpha, 019Tango, 366Charlie."

**"Russian codes accepted, please state designation level."**

"Level 32 please," she replied.

"Agent Mackenzie, this building was only 4 stories, is it not?" asked Teal'c.

"We are going underground, this building if that's what you want to referrer to it as is called the mole hill, ours in America is called the ant nest, anyway the mole hill consists of 37 levels, and contains 2000 personal, its kinda like Cheyenne Mountain, not all personal have access to all the levels, for example the first 4 levels contain offices the staff on these levels don't actually know that their is anything underneath them!"

"But don't they talk to each other?" asked Jack.

"Yes, but it's just like Cheyenne Mountain, the SF's at the gate think that it's only NORAD that they are keeping guard over, same with the people that actually work in NORAD they don't know that there is actually something under them!"

The back wall of the elevator slid across and SG-1 and Sam stepped out and onto a type of platform that over looked the whole of level 32, Frog Foot was waiting for them.

"Welcome to the mole hill, come I'll show you around and then we will get all the information that we have found for you!" he greeted. They followed him down some stairs and through the large room, "this here is our communications department," he pointed to about 20 small glass offices, "these rooms are sound proof and our staff listen in to our tapped and wired phone conversations, and they also organise our target priorities, if they pick up a possible terrorist threat they take the name and any other information they can get," they walked a bit further until they came across another room that had people on computers, "this room, this is for our investigators, they gather all the information we need on our possible targets, things like gathering FBI, police, DEA files etc, they track down their family, gather recent photo's and addresses, that way our Agents don't have to worry about anything other then prepareing for there next termination." They walked a bit further until they came to a briefing room, he opened the door and they looked at him, "these gentlemen here are our ATAT's, guys this here is Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c Murray, and you all know Star," they all got up and gave her a hug, no matter what country you are in all ATAT's know each other and they consider each other family as they need to trust each other and help one another when needed. Frog Foot showed them some of the other important areas and finally they made it back to the briefing room, the Russian ATAT's were still seated.

"Please have a seat gentlemen, and Star!" Frog Foot smiled at her, she was the only female that was on an ATAT team out of all the countries that have one. "Now we pulled all the information we could on the targets you had requested, we have set up radio and phone monitors and we got a few bugs on the in side to monitor surveillance, this is apparently a lot bigger then Ma'hayat and his 3 cousins, so far we have picked up on 17 targets including 173, 760 and 667, 5 of these are on the Russian HITT's and 7 are on the American HITT's, 3 are on the French HITT's and 2 are on the Japanese HITT's, this wont be a simple one shot one kill mission, so does anyone have any ideas?"

They sat for a while until Sam spoke up, "We'll have to do a clean and sweep."

"Whats a clean and sweep?" asked Daniel.

"We will enter the old factory from all access points and sweep the building while clearing all rooms and taking out all targets and who ever else gets in our way!" replied one of the Russian ATAT's.

"Can you bring up the compound that they are in please!" All the lights went out and a screen came down from the ceiling, the projector showed a still image of what looked to be an old ware house. "Ok, so what do we know? Does the 17 live there or do they show up sporadically? how many access doors and windows are their? What is the surrounding area like, I don't want to go into an ambush!" Sam asked.

"So far in the last 50 hours they haven't left, they started to move in mattresses not long after we placed surveillance on them, there is movement 24 hours a day in the building so we assume they wont leave as they want to get these MOAB'c built, there are 4 access doors here, here, here and here!" Hammer stated (one of the Russian ATAT's) as he put different pictures on the screen, he pointed to 1 door in each of the four walls. "All the windows are sealed, and the surrounding area is clean, no wear for them to hid, but then again that means no cover for us!"

"Ok well that looks to be our only option, we'll keep on the surveillance for another 30 hours, then we will do our clean and sweep if nothing changes. Now our ATAT's use the HK XM-8 for these type of attacks, what weapon do you guys need?" Frog Foot asked Sam and the rest of SG-1.

"We would be more comfortable using the P-90 if that's possible?" asked Jack.

"I prefer the HK XM-8 as well please," stated Sam, "If my guys are using P-90's they will need a laser and night time scope!"

"We dont have the P-90's here but we will get 3 of them in for you, and the other attachment's!" he replied. "Here are two copies of all the information on all 17 targets and the layout plans of the ware house and surrounding area, look over it and study all access and run plans, and we will see you back here in 30 hours to get dressed and to go over last minuet changes or new information."

They all said there goodbyes and headed back to their motel room, "Well it's been a long few days we should probably all get some sleep, we'll meet up in 9 hours for breakfast?" Jack asked.

"Yeah and I'll ring General Hammond and let him know whats going on!" Replied Sam as she pulled out her cell phone and headed into hers and Daniels room, Daniel came in not long after Sam got off the phone.

Sam was digging through her bag and getting agitated, "what are you looking for Sam?" he asked her.

"My sketch book! It should be here but it's not!" she started to panic as she tossed her clothes out onto the bed.

"I've got it Sam!" he answered as he went to his bag and pulled it out, "you are a very talented artist!" when he turned to face her, he saw all the colour drain from her face. "Sam are you ok? Sam?" she sunk to the floor, drew her knees up and hid her face from him.

"You wern't supposed to see that," she mumbled into her knees.

"Why not they were beautiful Sam," he sat down opposite her but close enough to be beside her, "is that how you really feel?" he grabbed her chin with his finger and thumb and lifted her head so she was looking at him. "Is that how you feel?" he repeated the question again.

"Yes!" she whispered, he drew her into his arms.

"Good because that's how I feel about you!" he smiled when she quickly pulled away from him.

"You do?" she asked looking hopeful.

"I do!" he answered as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on we have to get ready for bed!" he helped her up off the floor, "I'm going for a shower first and here is your book!" he handed it to her then grabbed his towel and bed clothes and headed for the bathroom. 20 minuets later when he came out from the bathroom she was sitting on the bed drawing. "What are you drawing now?" he asked, as he sat in the bed beside her!

"Nothing," she replied as she quickly closed the book.

"Come on, show me," he tried to grab the book from her hands as she held it out of his reach, he got a hold of her wrist and pulled it towards him but in the process ended up pulling Sam on top of him, they both froze when they realized what they were doing, both not wanting to breath as they memorised the feel of each others bodies, they were looking into each others cerulean blue eyes and before Sam could move off him he kissed her, just a small peck on her soft plump lips at first but when she didn't pull away he kissed her again, only this time he traced his rough tongue over her peach tasting bottom lip and she parted them for him, each exploring each others mouths.

"It's my turn to go for a shower," Sam said after they stopped kissing, with one more small peck to his check she seductively climbed off him and saunter to the bathroom. When she was gone Daniel grabbed the art book that was now on the floor and opened it to the page she had just been drawing in, his smile turned into a large shit eating grin when he saw the picture, it was one of him and Sam, they were sitting in the middle of a bed with Sam straddling his lap, a sheet hung around their lower bodies just enough to cover his waist but hung lower on her hips showing just a little of Sam's behind, while they were naked from the sheet up, Sam had one hand on his cheek and the other draped over his shoulder, her head was flung back, her back arching and forcing her pale white breasts closer to Daniels touch, while his right hand was holding her left hip pulling her closer to him and his left hand was splayed over her chest between her supple breasts. He closed the book and placed it back were he had found it, he sunk down further into the bed and waited for Sam to return from her shower.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked when she came out of the bathroom, he looked over to her and his breath caught in his throat, she was dressed in a normal pair of navy blue boxes and a white tank top with Navy Seal stamped on the back which was fine, but he wasn't sure if she realised that the thin white cotton top was in fact see through, he could see the pinkie redness of her very erect nipples.

"Nothing," he groaned as she bent over in front of him to pick up the art book off the floor.

"Are you sure? Your acting kind of strange!" she asked as she climbed under the pale blue silk sheets.

"Just tired!" he lied, he was in fact deciding weather or not to go for a very cold shower.

Daniel was the first to wake up, he didn't want to though as he felt something warm pressed up against him, looking down he saw a mop of golden blond hair and realised it was Sam. She had her head tucked into his chest, her arm was wrapped around his back, and their legs were entangled, his hand was unconsciously under her shirt rubbing delicate circles up and down her hip. "Sam?.......Sam it's morning we have to get up, Jack and Teal'c will be knocking on our door in about one hour.

She mumbled something into his chest, her leg that was between his moved up closer to his groin as her hand that was by that stage sitting on his shoulder, slid down over the muscles on his back, brushed over his hip and down to his behind. "Sam, wake up please," he shook her again.

"I am awake Daniel," she said as she pushed Daniel on to his back, she lent over him and gave him a long deep kiss, "I'm going for another shower, their isn't enough time for both of us to have one so if you want to, you can join me!" she whispered as she took her time to climb over him and walked into the bath room.

"Are you trying to seduce me Sam?" he asked as he got up off the bed.

"Is it working?" she poked her head out from behind the door and gave him a seductive smile.

"I'll think about it," he said with a smirk of his own.

He waited until he heard the shower running, he wasn't sure weather or not he should go in there. He made it to the bathroom door but turned around and walked back to the bed, _'I really shouldn't, oh but I want to, ahhh what do I do?' _With his decision made he stalked his way to the bathroom and looked through the open doorway, he checked out her form through the shower screen before slowly stepping forward until he reached the shower screen door, he reached out his hand to grab the handle of the door to open it but Sam opened it for him, "nice of you to join me," she smirked not even trying to cover her body from him.

He just stood there and admired her body, he watched the flow of the water cascading down her well defined form, over her perky round breasts, down around her navel, and beading on her feminine mound, "like what you see?" She smiled as she saw his wide open mouth and his huge round eyes lock on hers, he just nodded dumbly as he, in record time, stripped off his clothes and joined her. Sam ran her hands down his chest and around to his back, he grabbed her hips and brought her closer to him, with one hand he cupped her cheek and started to kiss her. As they were kissing Daniel ran his hand down from her hip, around her ample cheeks and down her thigh, slowly he lifted her leg and drew it around to rest on his waist then with both hands he grabbed her behind and lifted her off the ground and she locked her leg with the one that was already on his waist. Sam moaned at this new level of closeness, "are you sure?" he panted when they stopped the assault on their mouths, the only reply he got was when she placed her hands between them and started to stroke his long member, "I'll take that as a yes," he mumbled into her mouth.

He pushed her up against the tiles of the shower and with one thrust he entered her, they both moaned in pleasure at the feel of each other. Slowly he started to move within her, stopping the exploration of her mouth he brought it down to her milky white breasts and touched, licked and tasted them. It wasn't long before they both came and they kissed away each others moans, keeping in mined that Jack and Teal'c were just on the other side of the wall. Daniel slowly lowered Sam's feet to the floor and rested his head on the crook of her neck. Sam gathered the face washer and soap and started to wash him as he returned the favour, switching off the shower they made their way back into the main room were they got dressed and waited for the rest of the team to get there. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Daniel let them in.

"So how did you guys sleep?" Jack asked as he pushed his way through the door, "I had a great sleep, a whole bed to myself, Teal'c just lite his candles and kel'nor'remed on the floor."

"We had a good sleep too, we actually just got out of the shower!" Daniel smiled then blushed at what he had just said.

"Daniel just got out of the shower, I had mine earlier," Sam jumped in.

"I'll tell you what though did you hear those noises this morning? It sounded like someone was getting lucky," Jack smirked.

"What noises?" Daniel asked innocently.

"Well like moaning and murmuring, that type of thing, Teal'c and I investigated the noise but it was hard to locate, it either came from the people above us or one of our neighbours and we know it wasn't you too so it must have been the people on the other side! The sound was coming from the air vent in the bathroom, so anyway where are we going for breakfast?" Jack asked as he and Teal'c headed out to the car, Daniel slapped Sam's behind as she walked through the door, she turned and smiled at him.

Breakfast wasn't anything to write home about, so they decided to head back to the motel room to go over all the information they had received from underground.

Later that night all 10 ATAT's and SG-1 had just arrived at the mission location sitting in 3 black vans that were parked down the street from the ware house, slowly they all got out of the vans and into 4 groups, 2 teams of 4 and 2 teams of three, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam were all in team sierra 2, they were assigned to infiltrate the back door while the others took the 2 sides and 1 front door. To blend in with the dark they all wore black full body BDU's only not as baggy as the ones at the SGC, black army boots, black gloves and black ballaclavas, over their heads they had night vision goggles on and all their weapons had been fitted with the red eye laser pointer so they could make quick deadly shots. "Everyone needs to check your partners gear, take great care at checking that they are waring their knee pads, elbow pads, night vision goggles spare ammunition, spare knife, glock and sig sauers are in their holsters that must be attached to your thighs. Make sure there is no visible skin showing or it will become a bright target for our enemies, and the main one, make sure that they are wearing their bullet proof vest, understood! Our medical teams are on standby only 5 minuets down the road, let us know when the clean and sweep is clear so we can send them in, and Stars new guys don't forget to yell clear when you have swept a room." They all nodded and for the next 10 minuets they checked each other to make sure they were prepared.

"Sierra 1, 2, 3 and 4 this is mole, just checking all communication frequencies," said Mole. (Mole is a group of people sitting in a van further down the road monitoring the whole situation.)

"Mole this is Sierra 1 copy!" stated Doc, one of the ATAT's, his code name is Doc as he is in fact a qualified doctor.

"Mole, Sierra 2 hearing you loud and clear!" said Sam.

"Mole, Sierra 3 understood!" huffed Condor.

"Copy that Mole, Sierra 4 out!" answered Raven. Once all the teams had crept into position, sierra 1 at the front door, sierra 3 and 4 were at the 2 side doors and sierra 2 was at the back door.

"Blaze this is Mole, Sierra teams are on standby waiting for go ahead, cut power in 3...........2...........1, cut," Mole stated over the head phones to a man suspended by a harness to a transformer on the main power lines near the warehouse.

"GO, GO, GO," yelled Mole into every ones ear pieces. Jack and Teal'c simultaneously drew their right feet back and kicked down the back door, they quickly stepped aside and Sam and Daniel, with weapons tucked under their arms primed and armed stormed through the door, bouts of weapons fire and flashes of blinding light were appearing from all over the place.

"CLEAR!"

Jack and Daniel took the first room and swept it taking out 3 of the enemy, while Teal'c and Sam took the stairs to check the rooms up on the landing.

"CLEAR!"

"Angel is down I repeat Angel is down!" yelled Trick, as he continued to aim at a group of men who were crouched behind a crate of equipment.

"CLEAR"

Looking up towards the landing, Sam saw one of the terrorists aiming a type of small rocket launcher towards a small contingent of ATAT's who were being held back with a steady stream of weapons fire.

"CLEAR!"

Aiming her weapon she took him out before he could pull the trigger, and his body cartwheeled over the rail of the balcony landing on the ground below.

"CLEAR"

"I'm hit, I need assistance in room 3 I'm pinned down!" bellowed Snap.

"CLEAR!"

Sam continued up the stairs and rounded a corner and shot 2 terrorists then continued further down the corridor, she opened the door to the last room that they were checking when she was met with a blinding white light, one of the hiding men held a very powerful hand held excavation light aimed straight at the door, she didn't have time to remove her night vission goggles before she felt 2 sharp burning pains on her ribs and one in the arm, the force was enough to push her back and to the ground, Teal'c jumped over her and took out the 2 people that were hiding in it.

CLEAR!

With in a matter of minuets all the 17 targets had been taken out along with 5 more that surveillance had not picked up on and had taken into custody 7 female illegal immigrants who had automatically surrendered.

"Mole this is Sierra 1, sweep has been completed, requesting power to be restored, we have injured and we have 7 female illegals in custody, you can also send in the clean up crew too!" stated Doc.

"Understood! Blaze power on now! Clean up crew and Medical teams move in, move in, move in," Mole requested, within a few minuets the power was back on and all of SG-1 and the ATAT's regrouped on the ground level of the warehouse.

When the lights came on there were a few ATAT's laying bleeding on the ground, none of them fatally, 3 with leg wounds and 4 with arm and shoulder wounds. The leader of Sierra 1, code named Doc was checking over all of the wounded men, "Sam," Daniel yelled as he watched Teal'c helping her down the stairs. "Are you all right? Where are you hurt?" he bolted over to her to give Teal'c a hand.

"I'm fine Daniel, just took two shots to the tack vest, so I know I've got some bruised ribs, and I just tore the stitches in my arm," she replied.

"Where is O'Neill?" asked Teal'c.

"He's over by the other injured, he took a hit to his vest as well, the Doc has checked him, he's just bruised," Daniel said as he helped her to sit down. "I'll stay with her Teal'c if you want to wait with Jack!" he requested, Teal'c just nodded and made his way to were Jack was, sitting beside one of the other more injured men holding some gauze to a bullet wound to his thigh and arm.

"ATAT's we have to move out, local authorities have been alerted to our weapons fire in this vacinity, we have 21 minuets and counting," mole stated.

"How do you fair O'Neill?" asked Teal'c.

"Fine T, this was actually quite fun, don't you think?"

"Indeed, it was quite an experience," he replied standing guard over Jack but still feeling the need to watch over the two youngest members of SG-1.

"Hey," Star spoke to one of the ATAT medics who had just come over to check her injuries, "Just tore my stitches to an old bullet wound!"

"Not a problem ma'am, this wont take long."

15 minuets later all the bodies of the terrorists, blood, equipment and the half made bombs were gone from the ware house, 5 minuets later the police arrived to a clean and empty sceen, and SG-1 had said there good byes and headed back to their motel room.

"Goodnight guys," mumbled Daniel and Sam as they made their way over to his and Sam's room.

"Night Daniel, night Sam."

The next morning they hopped on the plane and flew back to the states, leaving the air port were Maria picked them up and they drove back to Sam's safe house.

"Hey guys, any information for me?" she asked her ATAT team when she found them in the sitting room with mountains of paper work scattered on the table and in piles on the floor.

"Hey your back," they all got up and gave her a hug, "we heard your mission was a bigger success then what we thought it would be!" Crash asked.

"Yeah it made a huge dent in the HITT's list, so what have you got on Ma'hayats location?"

"Our contact in the FBI has information that he will be landing in Colorado Springs tomorrow morning at 1130, so far he purchased 1 ticket under the identity of Jason Peterson, we are assuming that he will continue to follow the same path of attacks as always which will mean he will gain access to your house, he'll want to make this last so it wont be just a sniper type attack!" answered Crash.

"Has all the surveillance been set up? Camera's, tapped my phones, bugged my house?" she asked.

"Yep all taken care of Star, Tiger and Digger have set up camp in a van disguised as a pest control company 2 houses away from yours and tomorrow another van will be arriving posing as an electrical company vehicle just in case he has someone that's keeping an eye on you for him, so they wont become suspicious. The president has organised for us to have 6 Agents from the FBI to assist us, they have set up their own surveillance, they have removed both of your neighbors, the people behind your house and across the road to a safe house and they have set up their equipment there but Bear, Crash, Charge and Snake will be in there as well with sniper riffles at the ready, they have all gone undercover as your neighbors, so you will have to learn their names in case you come across them in your yard, you'll have to make it look like they have been your neighbours for years. If we need to talk about him we have given him the name of Rat, but apart from that, everything is ready to go!"

The next morning they all drove back to Colorado Springs early so everyone could set up and await the arrival of Hassain Ma'hayat.

Bear set up his sniper riffle in the main bedroom of Sam's neighbours house, this view gave him access to Sam's main bedroom, en suite, and kitchen windows, Snake set up his in the house behind hers, from his advantage point he could see the second window in Sam's bedroom, back yard, study, and small family room windows. Crash was in Sam's other neighbours house, he was sitting with his weapon resting on a stand he could see into her 2nd bedroom, main bathroom, and one of the lounge room windows, while Charge had set up in the house across the road from Sam's, he could see both ways down the street, and into her lounge room, 3rd bedroom and the other kitchen windows.

As Sam was approaching her home she came across the van that Tiger and Digger were in she laughed a little at the name of the pest control company they had made up, it was called 'Dead Rat Walking Pest Control', and right across the road from her house sat another van, this one held SG-1 their vans cover was an electrical company called 'A shocking experience,' she pulled her car up in the driveway and as she got out of the car she noticed a man was weeding the garden next to Sam's fence, she walked over to him and started a conversation with him, "Nice day isn't it Mr Brown?" she asked him using his cover name.

"Certainly is ma'am," he lowered his voice, "no sign of rats yet!"

She just nodded, "Your flowers are looking lovely this year Mr Brown, your doing a great job, I'll see you around!" they said their goodbyes and she entered her house.

Sam was waring an ear piece and a small microphone hidden under the collar of her shirt, to communicate to each other they had a list of certain words that they would use in sentences that would actually mean certain questions, so to anyone else it would be just harmless conversation. "I wonder whats on TV," she stated to her self as she turned on the TV but muted the volume so she could here her teams reports, not long later the communication came through to her over her earwig!

"Bear checking in no visual from me on the right!"

"No visual from the front, Charge out."

"Left side is clear, Crash over and out."

"Snake checking in, back yard is quiet!"

"How about you?" asked Jack.

"Nothing exciting on TV!" she sighed, she got up and headed towards the kitchen to start some lunch when static noise came over the earwig. "I have an ear ache," she said as she dug in the fridge, ear ache means she is having problems with her ear piece. She got no reply.

"Sam can you hear me?" asked Daniel.

"Star, we have lost the signal, can you copy over?" Charge bellowed into his radio.

"We have lost all eyes and ears, I repeat we have lost all eyes and ears, someone is jamming the signal in Stars house!" stated one of the FBI Agents, no sooner had he finished informing all teams that the surveillance in Sam's house was lost when all of Sam's electronic storm shutters closed over all of the windows and front and back doors.

"What the hell is she doing and what is that?" asked Jack over his radio.

"They are storm shutters, people get them installed as a security measure, if there is a wild storm, or a security threat you just press a button on the key pad and they will automatically close, they stop flying branches and material from smashing the windows and stop someone from breaking in, she wouldn't have closed them, and now with someone jamming the signal he must be close," answered one of the FBI Agents.

"Did anyone of you see where the panel to this security thing was when you put the eyes and ears in her house?" asked Jack.

"There was one access panel near her front door and she has one in her basement as she is down there often working, but we havn't seen anyone enter her house" stated Tiger.

"HE WAS ALREADY INSIDE, THE BASTARD LOCKED HIMSELF IN THEIR WITH HER," yelled Charge as he flew out of the house across the street, he made it to her front door before anyone else but they weren't far behind, SG-1, the 6 FBI Agents and the 6 ATAT Agents ran around the house looking for any means of access but couldn't find any.

Mean while in the house Sam was trying to key in the security over ride on the control panel for her security system with no sucess. "Well hello my little Star!" came a quiet snarl from behind her.

She whipped around to see Ma'hayat leaning on the wall in the hallway with a big smirk on his face! "What are you doing here?" she growled trying to buy more time so her teams can get into help her, "how and when did you get in here?"

"Well for starters you know why I'm here, I picked the lock to your back door while you were over in Russia killing my cousins! and I've been here since last night!" he said rather calmly.

"How did you know about your cousins and me going to Russia?" she asked shocked.

"Star, Star, Star, maybe you should check on some of your underground buddies!" he laughed.

"What? Who?"

"Well lets just say that the Chef des Armees, is quite the greedy one, loves his money he does, after his divorce he spent most of his money on hookers and gambling, its amazing what $700,000.00 dollars can buy you these days," he smirked.

"So, the termination of target 822 was a set up like I thought, but how come you let me take him out?"

"Yes it was a set up, target 822 new all about it and the other two guys that attacked you were supposed to take you out before you got him, but I had just found out he was sleeping with my sister and that he brought her a ruby ring for her birthday when she specifically asked for a sapphire one, she wasn't happy so I let you take him out first! I would do anything for my family! Now enough stalling Star, it's time for your payback, how would you like to die? Trigger, Tease and Eagle never got a choice, they begged and cried for me to stop, to leave them alone, to leave there families alone, but that never stopped you all from taking out my family now did it star, DID IT STAR, but I'll let you decide how you want to die because you are my favorite, my little Star," he smirked as he took a few steps towards her and she stepped back.

She turned and bolted towards coffee table in her lounge room where she keeps a gun tapped to the underside of the wooden table, when she arrived their she flipped it over to find nothing more then some torn electrical tape, "SHIT" she yelled out her frustration.

"Looking for something?" he said as Sam just thought about wanting to wipe the ever present smirk of the bastards face. "I've already found all you hidden stash of weapons Star," she gave him a look that said I don't believe you, so he explained, "the sig under the coffee table as you know, the glock hidden behind your cutlery tray in the kitchen, the semi automatic hidden in your crisper in the fridge, I believe it was under the lettuce, the glock under you bathroom sink, the glock under your pillow, the sig in your en suite medicine cabnet, the sig in a shoe box that's on the top shelf in your cupboard, and last but not least the glock that you, when you came home placed on the kitchen table! I think that was it? What do you think? With the amount of weapons hidden in your home anyone would think that you had an obsessive compulsive disorder, or were you just worried about little old me?"

She couldn't believe it, he had found her cache of guns, she needed to get to the kitchen so she could arm her self with a knife, she started to bolt towards the kitchen but she didn't get very far when he lunged at her, body slamming her into a display hutch that had many photo's of SG-1 on it. The impact hurt like a son of a bitch, her shoulder and arm made contact with a few photo's which resulted in shards of glass from the frames embedding themselves into her skin, her injured hip mad contact with the corner of the cabinet and popped her stitches and slowly healing wound open again and she cried out in pain as the wood continued to push into the opened wound as he forcefully pinned her in place, "YOU F##KING BASTARD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, AHHHH!" she yelled again.

Stretching out the arm with the glass in it she snagged the largest frame she could get her hands on and with all the force she could muster smacked him in the face with it, it broke on impact, he stumbled away from her shock, he wasn't expecting anything like that to happen, he raised his hand to his face where she hit him and felt his check, it was bleeding and he had a big dent in the side of his face, he growled she had crushed his cheek bone, he looked at her as she eased her hip off the corner of the hutch, her face was quite pale as she was loosing a lot of blood. "How dare you, you little bitch, I'm going to crush you," he growled at her when she smirked at him but it quickly turned into a grimace.

He started towards her again so she grabbed frame after frame after frame and pegged them at him some of them he dogged but the others hit there mark, he stumbled back in a daze and tripped over the over turned coffee table, his back, right were the kidney's are made contact with one of the upturned legs and he yelped in pain as he clutched his side, "I'm going........ to kill........you slowly...........and then.......... I'm going.............after your............family," he panted out trying to breathe through through the pain as he hauled himself back to his feet.

She staggered down to the main bathroom to see if her tool kit was still sitting on the vanity, she remembered that her Stanley knife was in it when she was trying to fix the cabinet door a few days ago, but when she got there it was gone, she looked under the sink but couldn't find anything to use as a weapon, when she raised her head and looked in the mirror Ma'hayat was standing right behind her, she was shocked to see that he had a base ball bat in his hands when he raised his arms, she didn't know where he got it from as she never had one, he pulled his arms back and swung it, smacking it over her back, the force of the blow pushed her into the mirror hanging above the vanity, her head made contact and it shattered into tiny pieces, resulting in tiny cuts some with shards of mirrored glass all over Sam's face, he pulled his arms back to take another whack at her but she picked up the largest piece of the broken mirror, she gripped it so tightly that it cut deep into the palm of her hand but she didn't feel the pain as she spun around, the movement of her arm making a large slash across his chest, he dropped the bat so he could assess his new bleeding wound. She snatched the bat up off the floor and headed towards her bed room, she didn't realise that she was leaving a trail of blood on the wall and floor as she placed her hand on the wall for support.

Sam was trying to figure out what to do when she remembered she had her military knife in the basement, the toll of blood loss was getting to her and the grip on the bat faulted causing her to drop it, she didn't even realise, turning around, she slowly hobbled down the hall, she opened the door and made her way down the stairs. Digging around she finally came across it, she listened he was in the hallway singing, "Twinkle, Twinkle little Star, how I wonder where you are! Ya-won't get far as you are mine, now it's time for you to die!" he gave high pitch evil laugh that made the hair on the back of Sam's neck stand on end.

As quick as she could she took the bulb out of the hanging light then she hid under the stairs and waited. She couldn't see the door as there were no gaps in the stairs but she could hear the door creak when it opened and the slight squeak of the steps as he made his way slowly down into the now dark basement. She waited until he was on the other side of the room when she made a dash for the stairs, if she made it she could lock the door to the basement and wait for back up, but when she was halfway up she felt a Sharp pain and burn in the back of her thigh and she fell hard on the steps, she impacted heavily onto her already bruised chest and in turn forced all the air out of her lungs, her knee came down hard on one of the wooden levels spraining it, he grabbed her ankle and twisted it around so he could walk down the steps dragging her behind him, turning the handle of the knife around in her hand she hid the handle in her fist and the blade was pressed against her lower arm as she hid it from him, he then left her laying on her stomach on the cold cement floor while he went over to her work bench. "Look at all the fun toys you have for me to play with! Your just to kind," he said enthusiastically, he was so engaged in what he was doing he didn't hear Sam, taking a deep breath she squeezed her eyes shut, pushed all the pain to the back of her mind and rose off the floor.

"Hand held power saw, gee you shouldn't have, you definitely know how to please a man Star," he gave that same high pitched laugh and she shuddered, she raised the hand that still held the knife, as she was bringing it down he turned to face her and with a grunt from her and a gasp from him both stumbled away from each other, he moved his hand to were the knife had embedded itself in his neck and he pulled it out, bright red blood pulsated and squirted out from the wound, he dropped the knife in disgust and placed his hand over the wound but the flow was to great and it was freely flowing through the gaps in his fingers, he stayed standing for a few minuets before staggering forward trying to make his way towards the stairs but he fell, not having any enough energy to stand he tried to drag himself along leaving a thick bloody trail behind him, and within a matter of 3-4 minuets of being stabbed he died on Sam's cold hard cement basement floor.

While this was going on Sam looked down at her own body and just above the left breast was a screw driver handle, the rest of it had pierced and lodged itself in her chest, she wasn't dumb and she new it would be best to leave it in their so she stumbled back up the stairs, she needed to override the security system so the boys could help her, she had lost so much blood that she was having trouble focusing, her sight was starting to blur, black spots kept affecting her vision, she was swaying on her feet and bumping into things as she made her way to the front door, it took her 6 minuets to get the access panel to retract the storm shutters and she practically crawled into the lounge room.

"IT'S OPENING, IT'S OPENING," someone yelled as the shutters slowly rolled up and tucked away into the box installed above the windows.

"SAM," "STAR," SG-1, ATAT's and the FBI Agents stormed in through the front door, the first through the door stopped suddenly which caused the rest to crash in behind them.

"Someone call the ambulance," he bellowed when he saw the blood, they all drew their weapons and entered the house slowly, they checked the kitchen, bedrooms and bathrooms, half the team made there way down to the basement, "DOWN HERE," he yelled, with his weapon still raised he approached Ma'hayat, with one foot he nudged the terrorist, when he didn't move he cautiously placed his fingers to his undamaged side of his throat to check for a pulse, "HE'S DEAD," he yelled again.

Upstairs the other half of the group checked all the rooms, the lounge room was the last, Daniel couldn't get over how much blood was scattered, dripped and sprayed all over her house, "WE NEED A MEDIC NOW, SHE'S IN THE LOUNGE," hollered one of the FBI guys, SG-1 and the ATAT's bolted to the room, they automatically new that she had dragged her self into the lounge as their was a thick wet trail of blood leading from the hall to the couch where she had pulled herself onto and pulled the large throw over her body and passed out.

"How bad is she?" asked Daniel as they all moved closer.

"Not sure," the FBI man stated as he checked her pulse, "but she is alive, just!"

"SHIT!" jack yelled, they waited for 10 minuets before Jack spoke up again.

"Teal'c call the General and ask him to get Janet to meet us at the hospital, the ambulance is taking to long to get here, we'll take her our selves," he pulled out his cell and tossed it to Teal'c who caught it and pressed sped dial.

"Star, Star can you here me?" Charge yelled at her.

"Yes Charge I'm not deaf you know," she mumbled and they all smiled with a little relief.

"Are you badly hurt anywhere?" he asked again.

"I'm fine, just wanna sleep," Jack nodded to Daniel who pulled off the blanket and they all gasped as they took in all her injuries.

"I'm sorry Star but it doesn't look like your fine," replied Tiger.

Sam just groaned and coughed, she turned her head to the side and coughed again only this time she coughed up blood. "Oh bloody hell Carter, all right lets get going," Jack said.

She yelled out in pain as Jack put his hand on her back and tried to lift her up, he laid her back down and turned her on to her side, they all gasped when they saw the very dark bruising that marked a thick line across her back, the wound on her hip that had opened up was now a gaping hole big enough for you to fit your fist into and they also saw the 20cm long deep gash that was caused by the knife on the stairs, her knee and ankle were both swollen.

"Charge?" she groaned.

"Shhh Star, save your energy," he said as he brushed a stray lock of hair off her face.

"Chef Des Armees.................was paid..................$700,000.00..............to set up...................target...............822...............he's bad," she puffed out just before she lost consciousness.

"Don't you worry about anything, we'll get him," he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "We'll get him," he stalked out of her house as he grabbed his cell phone, he called the French ATAT's and informed them to take the Chief into custody until they could go and interrogate him.

Before Jack could try and move her again, he could hear the medical team coming through the front door, they stabilized her and transferred her to the hospital.

It was a bit chaotic in the emergency departments waiting room when SG-1 arrived, their were quite a lot of people either waiting to see a doctor or waiting to hear about loved ones conditions, they were in such a hurry that they were still warring their side arms and Special Agent badges. Jack was pacing, Teal'c was leaning against the wall standing watch over Daniel who sat beside him with his head in his hands. "Have you been told anything yet?" asked Charge as he walked over to them, Jack just shook his head. "Here put these on, if your in a hospital and you have your side arms on you are supposed to ware these," he tossed them a black jacket with FBI on the back of it, they all put them on. The rest of the ATAT's either paced or lent against the wall. Not long after that the 6 FBI men who had been assisting came into wait for news about Sam, everyone in the waiting room kept glancing at the ever growing armed men, in total there was now 15 men waiting.

"Special Agent O'Neill!" Janet said as she and General Hammond walked in they were both in their dress blues, Hammond had informed Janet of everything as he had talked to the President and said it would be wise to let Janet know as it would be hard to explain injuries when everyone thinks she is off sick, and following closely behind them was Walter who was in the infirmary when Hammond explained to Janet that Sam was on her way to the hospital and that Janet was needed and it didn't look good, he requested that he come as he was worried about his friend.

"It's bad Janet, she has this massive bruise across her back knife wounds a hole the size of my fist on her side, shards of mirror in her face, and so much more!" Hammond and Walter went to the cafe at the hospital to get everyone coffee, Bear, Digger and Snake went and helped them, Janet took a seat when a man with the flu offered it to her after much insistence, she wasn't allowed to treat Sam as she wasn't in the books to work at that hospital like she would be if she went to a military hospital.

2 hours after Hammond, Janet and Walter arrived 14 men entered the emergency waiting room, Crash recognised them immediately and called them over, when they got closer Crash, Snake and Tiger stood to attention and Saluted the two Admirals, one was Admiral Williams and the other Admiral O'Connor, one was the head of SECNAV and the rest were Sam's Navy Seal team and they were all in their dress whites.

"At ease men," stated one of the Admirals, "thanks for calling us, has there been any news yet?"

"None as of yet sir!" stated Crash, he introduced them all to the FBI and Air Force guys. Crash, Tiger and Snake were talking with some of the guys from their Navy Seal team, General Hammond was talking to both of the Admirals, they new that Sam was in the Air Force as well, so they chatted about what she did there, of course it was an edited version, things like getting captured by Sokar and tortured on another planet, well this changed to getting captured by South African rebels and being tortured.

Teal'c was talking to some of the FBI and Navy men, learning about the different types of things they do, Jack was talking to one of the men in the Navy as it worked out he was on the rescue mission to extract him from enemy hands when he was imprisoned and tortured over seas a long time ago, and Janet just sat next to Daniel and kept him company.

It was 7 hours before the doctor came out to the waiting room to let them know what Sam's condition was, "Abbey Mackenzie?" she said with a raised voice so as to be heard over the occupence in the room.

"Yeah, over hear!" said Crash, the doctor looked over at them with a shocked look on her face, 15 men in black jackets with FBI on the backs, one female in an air force uniform, 2 men in Air force uniforms and one that was rather heavily decorated, 2 Navy Admirals, 12 Navy men all in dress whites, and a man with SECNAV written on the back of his shirt that looks like he had been running when he got called in.

"Are you all hear for Abbey Mackenzie?" she asked and they all nodded, "are any of you family? This information can only be given to her family!"

"We are all her family doc so just spit it out!" huffed Jack while all the others nodded in agreement.

"W-well okay t-then," she stuttered when they all stood and crowded around her, "I'll start from the feet up shell I," she cleared her throat, "she has a broken ankle that has been put in a cast, it's not a bad break but we wanted to stop the mobility of it, her knee is sprained, swollen and very bruised. The wound on her side took a while to clean out, we found small splinters of wood inside, it looked as though wood had actually been forced inside, there were traces of previous stitching, does anyone know what happened?"

"Nearly 5 days ago she was stabbed their and I stitched her up and from the evidence we found it looks as though she was pushed into the corner of a hutch," Tiger stated.

"Yes that would explain that, it looks as though the force of being pushed into it popped the stitches and tore the wound open, anyway that is now cleaned out and closed, she has an old bruise on her stomach which I assume happened at the same time as the hip?" they just nodded so she continued. "There is extensive swelling and bruising across her back, it looks like it was caused by a blunt object maybe a bat, the swelling is causing the loss of feeling from the bruise down but it will return as it heals. She has bad bruising on her chest she was either hit or she fell, like on stairs or another blunt object, and 3 broken ribs due to that injury. We had to take her into surgery to remove the screwdriver, it broke another rib and pierced her lung then this gave her internal bleeding which is now under control and fixed, she has a serious concussion, this is from going head first into a mirror, she has nemorous cuts and bruises on her face and scalp, we had to remove shards of mirror from some of the wounds and we also found clear glass in her shoulder, fore arm and elbow the knife wound on her thigh had to get 24 stitches and the slices on the palm of her hand has 15 in total. Apart from that she woke up 1 hour ago, but we needed to keep a close eye on her before we allowed any visitors, any questions?"

"When can she go home?" asked someone from behind them all, they all turned and spied another man in Air Force dress blues.

"Who are you?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her father and I would like her transferred to the base at Cheyenne Mountain ASAP please!" Jacob stated and the nurse looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry but you can't move her, not for at least 2 weeks, she has been through a lot sir, I can explain the injuries for you now sir!"

"I heard you the first time," he said as he looked at General Hammond, and nodded, Hammond had called the Tok'ra and asked him to bring the healing device.

"She is to be transferred to the Air Force base ASAP!" General Hammond snapped out.

"Well we'll see about that!" she huffed and walked out of the waiting room.

"Excuse me gentlemen and Dr Fraser but I have to check on Colonel Makepeace, make sure there are no problems at the SGC," George stated and headed out side.

20 minuets later, the Director of the hospital came over to them, "Excuse me gentlemen, ma'am, my name is Kevin Greene and I am the Director of this hospital and I have been informed that you wish to move Abbie Mackenzie from this hospital, is that right?" he asked and they just nodded, "your friend is lucky to have so many people that care for her, and she must be extremely important that the President even made time out of his schedule to ring up to find out how she was doing, he actually requested that she be sent to your base as well, so the paper work is ready to go we just need a relative to sign it and then you can take her, Oh I nearly forgot the President is on his way he cancelled all his meetings for tomorrow and is coming to visit her, I told him that she would be fine, but he insisted that if it were my daughter that was beaten would you not want to visit her in hospital too, I said that she wasn't his daughter though and he laughed and said she's the closest thing he's got to one. So if you'll follow me sir you can take her in 1 hours time," he turned and walked back to his office with Jacob following behind.

3 hours later Sam was in the infirmary sleeping and SG-1 and the ATAT's were seated in the briefing room, "So Jacob do you know about anything that's going on?" asked George.

Jacob nodded, "My real name is Calab Mackenzie and I was a Captain in the Navy, I was asked by the president to join his ATAT team but I declined the offer, I said I was going to retire when my grand kids turned two," he smiled sadly, "I wanted to be one of those stay at home grandpa's that watches his grand kids, take them to school and sports that sort of thing, anyway I was just a month away from retiring when Ma'hayat broke into Abbie and Max's house, I was helping the girls put on their jackets and boots, I was taking them shopping so they could pick up a birthday present for Max, it was his birthday the next day, we just got to the front door when it bursts open and 4 men rushed in, I pulled both of the girls behind me to protect them but I couldn't watch all 4 men at once and one hit me over the head with a bat, that's all I remember. Apparently they grabbed Alana and forced her head first against the wall they found traces of her saliva their while Arayan screamed as she ran down the hallway, well the neighbours heard them both screaming, Ma'hayat bound and gagged Max and repeatedly belted him with the bat that he used on me, and then on his way out he strangled both of my grand babies," he chocked on a sob, " they didn't even bother about me, they must have thought I was dead, I just remember waking up in hospital feeling like my life was over, why should they die and I live, Abbie and I helped each other out and I retired like I had planned but then Abbie came home one day and told me about the witness protection that they were all being forced into taking, the President wanted me to be in it too as I was a witness to my families deaths, I was sick of retirement so the president placed me in the Air Force and I started out as a General. I know that Abbie is still in the Navy as a Seal and I know that she is still an ATAT." They sat quietly for a while before he spoke up again, "I'm going to head to Abbie's room to do the second session of the healing device on her," he just stood and left.

By the next day Sam had been fully healed and Jacob had headed back to the Tok'ra, "So Sam, sorry force of habbit, Abbie are you ready to get out of here?" Daniel asked her as he walked into the infirmary.

"Are you kidding, what took you so long," she smiled at him as he lent over and gave her a quick kiss.

They went home to Daniels apartment as Sam's was currently under 'ranovation', "do you want anything to drink Sam?" he asked her as he helped her sit on the couch, she had been fully healed but from all the blood loss and stress she was still very weak and tired.

"No thankyou, I think I might have a sleep is that all right Daniel?" she mumbled as she sunk further down onto the couch, she was so exhausted that she didn't even hear the reply as she fell asleep. Daniel smiled and picked her up and carried her to the bed room, he laid her gently down on the crisp clean sheets, pulled off her shoes and tucked her in.

"I love you Sam," he whispered into her ear and kissed her on the forehead, he turned to walk out when she grabbed his hand.

"Stay please!" she mumbled, he just nodded and climbed in beside her, he laid on his back as she rolled onto her side with her head resting on his chest, and her arm draped around his waist. "I love you too," she said as she snuggled closer to him.

He smiled as he ran his fingers up and down her back until he drifted of to sleep as well all the time thinking that he could definitely get used to this.

THE END


End file.
